My Dark Guardian
by Cosmic Recon
Summary: In this apocalypse, in all the death, betrayal, and destruction. There still lies a glimmer of hope, will it be protected by an unexpected hero? Follows main cast. Warning contains and is OC centered.
1. The Night The World Ended

AN: Hey guys. I'm Cosmic and this is my first fanfic. All criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

**Key**

**Location, times and important data will be bolded and underlined.**

People talking:

SHOUTING [All caps]

*Gestures or emotions* [asterisks]

_Thoughts_ [Italicized]

I do not own high school of the dead or any of its characters

* * *

**My Guardian Angel**

**United States, unknown**  
**Tuesday 2100: 14 hours until Japan is infected.**

In a dimly lit room behind a desk sat the Chairman of Black, his features were indiscriminate due to the lack of light. Kneeling before him in a spotlight was a man, his features we obscured by his clothing, which consisted of dark blue combat pants tucked into his boots and a long sleeve of the same color. On top of this conforming to his body was a black hooded trench coat and covering his face was a gas mask, its lenses blue. His hands helping to support his weight were gloved, the knuckles of which were laced with steel.

**BLACK Chairman:** "Special Agent Maw, are you aware of the events that occurred at 1600 in these United States?"

**Maw**: ...

**BLACK Chairman:** "At 0 hour, in an undisclosed location, one of BWR's bunkers was attacked. In the attack, one of their containment rooms was breached due to the initial explosion and an abandon project was released. It was a new type of virus we originally seized from the Germans after we invaded Berlin."  
The Chairman gazed off in the distance, lost in his thoughts. Sharply he turned back before addressing Maw in an amused tone.

**BLACK Chairman:** "Do you believe in walking corpses, Special Agent Maw?"

**Maw:** "I believe in only what I can see and experience firsthand, Chairman."

**BLACK Chairmen:** "Well I can assure you that you can and will. And this virus does exactly that. It seems that the Germans were looking for a way to cheat death. The perfect solider some would say. When we seized this virus from the Germans it was decided that it was too big a risk to the world and immediately locked away in a UN vault. Three years ago, I had it stolen and transferred to our facility, against the other nation's wishes. Well now it has been released, and we have confirmed reports from the BLACK containment teams we sent out that it has already begun infecting the populace. The world is lost all we can do is gather the broken pieces and rebuild from the ashes. I, as well as many of the government Black Ops leaders, will be relocating with the president, where we will seek shelter on the USS Salvation. You hav-Hmp…

**Maw: "**Chairman?"

**Black Chairman:** _The irony. _Excuse me, you have shown that you are the best agent we have. What you did in South America, Southern Russia, and the Middle East proves this. You are to take a team and secure all Key assets in Japan then-"

**Maw:** "But Chairman what if they refuse?"

**Chairman's Body Guard:** "Do not interrupt the Chairman!" He barked.

**BLACK Chairmen:** "As I was saying, you are to take a team and secure all key assets in Japan by force, if the situation demands it. You are then going to secure an LZ for pick up and you will be brought back to the USS Salvation. Any questions?"

**Maw:** "Who are the key assets? What's the load out and who are the personnel on my team?"

**Black Chairman:** "All of those questions can be answered by looking at the dossier you will receive when you leave this room. As for equipment, take what you need and then some. You will be in enemy territory until you have completed your objective. And long range radio is out of the question. You are radio silent until you need an evac. Oh and one more thing, any one bitten is to be shot in the head at the moment it occurs. The disease spreads by bite wounds. Is that understood?"

**Maw:** "Yes Chairman", he snapped.

**Black Chairman:** "Very well. Dismissed and Godspeed…oh, and take care of my little friend."

**Maw:** "Friend, sir?"

* * *

Maw exits the room. Upon exiting, a folder is handed to him. In big black bolded words on the front of the folder it read, "Operation: Guardian Angel". As he walks back to his living space, he begins to read.

**Operation: Guardian Angel**

Start time: 0100  
Summary: Enter Japan by Paradrop, Secure as many lead assets as possible, Rendezvous with evac.

**Key Assets:**  
Souichiro Takagi  
Yuriko Takagi  
Kysenki Busujima  
Matushi Shido  
(Optional)  
All of their families as well. If it becomes a problem, leave them. Deadly force is authorized.

**Personnel:**  
Team Captain: Special Agent Maw  
Co-Captain: Special Agent Iso  
Special Agent Lazarus  
Special Agent Regret  
Special Agent North

Upon seeing his squad he nodded in approval until his eyes settled on Special Agent North and he sighed.

**Maw:** _The rookie?_ ..."Fuck."

He skimmed the rest of the folder and set it down on his nightstand, one of the only pieces of furniture in his bare room. He laid down on the stiff bed. He would collect his team in a few hours and begin their briefing. After, they would gather there gear and ship out. Closing his eyes he went into a dreamless sleep, his senses on alert. This is Maw; famed for single handedly infiltrating a Russian Nuclear base and clearing it of all hostiles without ever raising an alarm. His kill count can only be estimated. He's cold, detached, and brutal. The perfect killer. But this story isn't about Maw. It's about the newest, greenest recruit to BLACK.

* * *

**2400**  
**Living Quarter's Corridor**

*Slam! Slam! Slam! Went Maw's hand against the living quarter doors.*

**Maw:** "LET'S GO! GET UP! We've got to go get dressed. Meet me in the armory in 2 minutes for your briefings, Agents Iso, Lazarus, Regret and North."

Then as if nothing had happened, he vanished. Moments later a door opened and out stepped a blue eyed women of small stature, reaching a height of 5' 5". Her skin a fair white. Her muscles were well defined, yet sleek and they practically screamed that she was a speed demon. Her blonde hair ran to the middle of her spine and was up in a long pony tail, which swished as she crossed her arms. She placed them under her high B, almost C, cup breasts. She was dressed in a black turtle neck and matching combat cargo pants that were tucked into her black combat boots, which were just as shined as the silver belt buckle that was settled on her slim, toned waist. Across her back, in its glossy black sheath, lay a Katana. Its black Tuska, with its blood red, wrapping was peeking up over her shoulder. The dog tag that was affixed in the center of the Tuska read: "Agent: 375, Blood type: O Negative, Gender: Female". She stretched as she waited for the rest of the team. A quiet moan could be heard over the sound of her popping joints.

The door adjacent to her own opened up and out stepped a man of above average height, almost 5'10''. His hair was a dark brown and was in a close cropped fashion. His body was tan, toned, and muscular. Due to his line of work he had big broad shoulders and adding to his rugged good looks was a scar that ran from the base of his ear to the base of his chin a memento of the operation that got him recognized and into BLACK. He was dressed in a similar fashion as his comrade, but over the turtle neck was a black vest and in the laces of his boot there was a similar looking dog tag which read: " Agent: 4181676, Blood type: AB Positive, Gender: Male". A long intimidating knife hung from his left breast sheath, its handle a midnight black with a single orange L on each side. On the bottom of the handle sat a metal glass breaker. He adjusted it, turning it until he heard a click and as the small one inch spike ejected from the breaker. He began muttering something under his breath about shitty mattresses as he rolled his shoulders and stretched. A brief look and nod of greeting was given to Agent 375.

*CRACK*

Their eyes swept over to their new teammates door, which remained closed. After a few brief moments the door slid open and out walked North, with a height of around 5' 7". He was the newest to the group. He was the second shortest of the group, just inches above Iso. He had short black hair. His skinned was tanned from being under the sun. He muscles were slim, yet tightly packed and defined. Scars full of old memories lightly painted his tan arms. Being new he was not yet given any clothes or told what to wear, but looking at him and his choice of clothes it was clear he was a man of his profession. His black cargo pants were tucked into his boots. His torso was clad in a matching vest. Underneath was a long sleeve shirt which was pushed up just below the elbows. A pistol harness was situated over his clothing and underneath each arm, hugging his ribs, was a set of modified pistols, each snug in its holsters. The pistols were a glossy black with a dark brown grip. Situated in each grip, right in the middle was a blood red circle that bore a crest of a cross hair. On the end of each barrel was a black suppressor. Underneath the body of the gun was a tactical laser. The cartridge stuck out just a bit due to the increase in capacity. Finally against each hip was a multitude of pouches, each carrying ammunition for its respected weapon. His face was blank, due to the half mask he wore over his mouth and neck. The only noticeable feature was a set of dark brown, almost black eyes, each with a distant hard look to them. His eyes softened as his eyes settled on his teammates. He received a greeting nod, which he returned.

The door next to North's was thrown open and out walked a behemoth of a man with no hair and a height of 6'4". His body was extremely muscular and his neck big and thick. He had the shoulders of a bull. Across his bulging muscular arms he had a number of odd tattoos. He wore a similar combination of clothing as Lazarus, but his vest was noticeably thicker and his boots were most definitely steel toed. Instead of a knife, he had a machete that sat in a sheath, which rested snuggly along the small of his back horizontally. The sheath had notches all over it, each one confirming a kill, and each of them showing exactly how brutal he was. Noticing all eyes were on him, he turned and gave a greeting grunt. Then as if a starting gun went off they all disappeared in a dead sprint down the corridor. Their boots, which should have been echoing, remained silent. This silence was a monument to their skill and stealth ability. In matter of seconds they arrived in the armory, neither one was even slightly winded.

**Maw:** "Welcome. In a few minutes you're going to put together your gear while I read over the mission, but first let's do some self-introductions. It appears we have a new face in the program."

Upon seeing North's face the seasoned agent made a joke.

**Maw:** "Err... Well half a face at least."

Hearing the Captain's remark the team burst into a fit of barely contained giggles.

**North:***Sigh* "There is always one…"

In an authoritative tone, his voice just above a whisper, Maw began to speak.

**Maw:***Clears his throat* "I am your Captain for this mission. My name is unimportant but you may call me Maw and I am 22 years old. I've been in this program for 6 years. For those of you trying to do the math, that would make me 16 years old when I was accepted into BLACK. In my spare time I like to read, sip my black coffee, and enjoy the silence of my living space. I do not like ignorant or cocky people and prefer to be alone. Iso your next", he finished lamely.

A young blonde girl stepped forward, her voice was clear and neither too loud nor too quiet. It held a tone of seniority and a hint of coldness.

**Iso:** "Hello i'm Agent 375, but you may call me Iso and I will be your Co-Captain. I'm also 22 years old and have been in BLACK for three years. I enjoy doing katas and polishing my sword. I don't like rude or sexist people and I HATE people who flaunt how tall they are!"

A snort could be heard from everyone besides North. A young man stepped forward and gave North a "thumbs up" before beginning to speak in his overly friendly tone.

**Lazarus:** "Hey guys! My name is Lazarus. I'm 19 years old and I joined a year ago. I enjoy chasing skirts, partying, music, and going on missions. I hate feminine guys and people who treat others like property."

Slapping the behemoth and giving him a huge smile, Lazarus motioned for his companion to move on. The monster of a man gave the overly excited party boy a venomous glance before beginning to speak in his gruff deep voice.

**Regret:** " I am know as Regret. Stay out of my way if you can. Do that and we're fine."

**Maw:** *Sigh* "Well Rook you're up next."

**North:** "Um... My name is True North, but just call me North. I'm 17 years old and I just joined the organization. Like the captain, I enjoy my alone time, but I also love a group atmosphere. I hate people who treat others like pawns or objects. I hope I am of some service."

**Maw: **"Alright. Load up but keep your ears open. I'm not going to repeat myself. The teams name until further notice is Patronus. I hope all of you have been brushing up on your Japanese because command says we're going to Japan. Why you ask? To retrieve all key assets that reside there. We're going to be there for a while without aid. We're also radio silent. Short range radios only. So pack extra supplies, clothes, and ammunition. Don't worry about keeping it light, were going to be ditching are packs once we find a secure FOB."

The captain went on to tell of the virus and the mission parameters. As he spoke, Patronus assembled their packs.  
Seeing Lazarus pick up a box of hollow points the Captain once again began to speak.

**Maw:** "Oh, and one more thing. The containment teams have reported that those infected soak up bullets like a sponge. In order to kill an Infected hostile you have to destroy the brain. Precision is key." *Hearing this, Lazarus threw the box back in its cabinet.* "And if anyone is bitten, they are to be terminated immediately. The virus spreads through bite wounds. For the rest, check you HUD it will be updated as much as it can."

Seeing that everyone was finishing up, the Captain picked up the pack he had prepared earlier and yelled over his shoulder.

**Maw:** "Alright let's get moving. We're going to be airdropped over Japan. We will then move to a secure location until then. Hustle to the C-130! MOVE!"

Team Patronus boarded the aircraft and stowed there gear before strapping in and getting settled. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**AN:** Love it? Or do you wish for my fingers to be broken so I can never write again? Comment and tell me what's up. The updates for this chapter will be determined by how well I can write the rest, so expect slow updates.

**Editor's Note:** Hey guys. My name is Tauhm. I'm a personal friend of Cosmic's and I know this work needs some editing. I am going to be editing it. (Slowly but surely, that is.) I don't have an account on this website or anything and I don't consider myself a "Beta". I'm just helping him out so he doesn't have to go through the process of applying for an editor. Also, because we are personal friends, we are able to hash out ideas and fix things over Skype. Hope you enjoy it after the revisions are : My editing is not perfect! Or anywhere near it. If you find any errors or something I missed, please feel free to email Cosmic with the corrections and we will fix it!

**Updated 7/6/13 **

**2051**


	2. Friendly Neighborhood Sniper

**AN: Hey guys here's chapter 2 I kinda hate this chapter but here it is...**

**Key:**

**Location, times and important data will be bolded and underlined.**

**People talking:**

SHOUTING [All caps]

*Gestures or emotions* [asterisks]

_Thoughts_ [Italicized]

_**I do not own highschool of the dead or any of its characters**_

* * *

**06:00**

** Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

**Iso:** Hey Rook. Rook hello? Roooook Hellooooo? Rook if you don't answer me now I will crush your unmentionables like a grape.

**North:** Are you referring to me ma'am...?

**Iso:** Do you see any other Rookies here?

North: Well I-

**Iso:** I didn't think so. And don't call me ma'am, Iso is fine, now if you're done being smart I've been tasked to test you on what you know. We have five or so hours until we have to drop so let's start with your language. How much Japanese can you speak?

**North:** Watashi ga suru koto ni yotte shutoku surunoni jūbun hanasu koto ga dekiru. (I can speak enough to get by.)

**Iso:** Anata jishin ga ryūchō kentō suru. (Would you consider yourself fluent?)

**North:** Hai. (Yes.)

**Iso:** Okay then. I'll take your word for it. Let's go on to your skill set.

**North:** What do you mean?

**Iso:** What do you specialize in?

**North:** I still don't understand what you're asking.

**Iso:** Take Lazarus for example, he's a demolitions expert and exceeds in close to mid-range combat. He's trained to handle all types of explosives or launchers, some combat rifles and some heavy machine guns, he also has sufficient training to handle most vehicles. Maw is a CQC expert and infiltration specialist, which makes him a close range power house but he is also trained to handle all types of weaponry but he lacks extensive knowledge, which means he can do long to mid-range but not to the same effect as I can.

**North:** What specialization are you?

**Iso:** I'm a long range specialist I can handle anything and everything with a scope on it. But don't count me out in close quarters, this sword isn't just for decoration. Anyway do you understand now?

**North:** I think so but one last question. What's Regrets specialization?

**Iso:** Extreme CQC, he's what's know as a berserker, he excels in combat situations that occur within a matter of feet, he doesn't feel pain like you and I.

**North:** I see. Based on what you've told me I don't really have any specializations but I think I'm a close to mid-range type of guy with a hint of long range.

**Iso:** I guess that makes you a jack of all trades huh?

**North:** I suppose you could say that.

**Iso:** Okay, well if you ever want to refer back to this stuff just check your HUD.

**North:** Umm.. I've been meaning to ask what that is...

**Iso:** *Sigh* you don't know what a HUD is?

**North:** Nope *with a cheeky smile you could just tell he had underneath his mask*

**Iso: **Well everyone's HUD is different if you didn't know HUD stands for Heads Up Display. It holds all kinds of information that the team either starts out with or what we gather such as ammo count, current supplies, cardinal directions and objectives. It even has a map that displays your current location, the location of nearest team member and the location of all of your teammates. Then there's a note pad that's linked between all of us as well as your personal note pad. The chat channels are also handled through the HUD. My model is in a watch while Maw's is integrated into his gas mask. Lazarus has his audio only and it plays out of his headphones, Regret is a special case in that it's integrated into his body. Do you know what model you received?

**North:** Umm... Not really...

**Iso:** *Sigh* Useless. Let me check and see what they issued you.

*A series of clicks and whooshes could be heard as Iso ran through her HUD*

**Iso:** It's a data pad, look for the phone looking thing. It's pretty old school but its durable and has a bit more range then the newer models.

**North:** Is it as advanced as yours?

**Iso:** It should be updated so, yes.

**North:** Umm... Where do I put this?

**Iso:** *In an annoyed tone* Your vest has like 200 pockets I'm sure you can find at least one pocket to hold it...

**North:** Right...

**Iso:** Well it appears that we are going to be broken up into two teams, Sword and Shield. You and I, as well as Lazarus are Swords. Maw and Regret are Shields.

**North:** And... What does that mean?

**Iso:** It means that once we secure a FOB, Maw and Regret are going to stay behind and keep it secure while the three of us will be out and about securing assets.

**North:** Isn't that a tad unfair? I mean were going to be constantly in danger and they get to sit back and relax...

**Iso:** They are going to be on constant patrol in a perimeter of one hundred meters around our base keeping any hostiles away from the building. So, no, they won't be relaxing.

**North:** *In a disheartened tone* Oh. Sorry.

**Iso:** Don't feel bad you're new, you don't know the way things work here, it's natural to ask questions.

**North:** Right…

*Awkward silence*

**Iso:** So those guns you have... You seem awfully attached to them. There a story behind it?

**North:** * His eyes harden hearing her question. The playful tone was lost, replaced with one that lacked emotion. Clipped and to the point, harsher than intended. Memories of a distant past resurface. Heartache sets in*... Yes.

**Iso:** *Somewhat startled by the sudden change, her voice gains a slight shake as she gives her lame reply* You any good with them?

**North:** Some say I'm the best.

**Iso:** *Regaining her bravado her voice comes out much stronger than before* Are they right?

**North:** *He lets out a sigh and turns his gaze to her slender face taking in her features, his eyes morphed from its hard glassy gaze to one of forgiveness and empathy, his voice comes out a tired whisper with traces of doubt poorly hidden.* There was a time when I would have said yes but... I just don't know anymore. I don't know if I'm strong enough to claim that title again.

**Iso:** And what title is that?

**North:** Sorry ma'am, slip of the tongue, I meant that I'm decent with them. *He replied, a false smile plastered on his barely visible face hoping to God that she bought the false truth.*

**Iso:** You know you're not very good at that.

**North:** *Feigning ignorance* What would that be?

**Iso:** Lying.

**North:** *North's face grew dark and grim.* Ma'am please, not now.

**Iso:** Fine, but you're going to tell me sooner or later.

**North:** ... Very well.

Iso returned his words with a hesitant nod and a shaky smile as she strode back to her seat, a distinctive sway in her hips. North being the gentleman he is, tried his best not to stare, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the view.

* * *

**1000 miles over Japan. One hour till Drop.**

It was abour three hours later when North awoke to the sounds of shouting near the cockpit of the plane. He lept out if his seat, but as he turned towards the direction of the noise, a figure plowed into him. He tumbled backwards towards the back of the plane, he slammed into the steel wall and slid down resting on his knees he released a groan of pain. Just then the rear of the C-130 began to open. He was momentarily blinded as the bright sun hit his eyes, the wind began to howl as it whipped at his face. He quickly grasped the bars on either side of the door. Then suddenly another figure flew through the darkened plane and collided with him sending both their bodies into a plummet towards the ground. After about a hundred yards of free falling the young agent activated his parachute and brought it under control. It was still somewhat dark, the sun had barley risen over the horizon, but he could see the city lights below.

**North:** _This is just fucking fantastic... Where is my shit...? And why does my lower half feel heavier than normal..?_

A dull hum could be heard just below him. Struggling to see, he craned his neck downwards to see a large pack dangling from his waist by a strap.

**North:** _Oh... When did that get there..?_

Coming up on the roof of the building below him, he set down as silently as a phantom and began the chore of securing the roof top, and packing up his chute. He began to sweep the roof checking corners and barricading the door. The sun had almost reached its zenith by now. Using his training he crawled to the edge of the roof and peeked over, what appeared to be a High School was right across the street from him.

**Lazarus:** *Crackle... Crackle... Static... Static...* Yo Noob! You still alive down there?

**North:** *Sigh* I have a name and yes, I am. What happened?

**Lazarus:** Well the pilots caught the underside of Regrets boot if you know what I'm saying.

**North:** *Shudder* What did they do to deserve that?

**Lazarus:** Oh you know, nothing much, they just tried to bite the Captain.

**North:** ... You mean they were infected?

**Lazarus:** Yeah, don't ask because we don't know.

**North:** So how does Regret kicking some people make me fall out of A PLANE!?

**Lazarus:** Well the first guy missed you but opened up the loading bay, the other one got some pretty good air and something had to stop him. It just ended up being you... We are pretty lucky that I know how to fly a plane. If I didn't, well we probably would not be having this conversation...

**North:** I see... Well what do I do now?

Lazarus: The captain will talk to you ab-

**Maw:** North are you receiving me loud and clear?

**North:** Loud and clear Captain.

**Lazarus:** I'll just be quiet now...

**North:** Sooooo back to my problem. WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

**Lazarus and Maw:** Umm how about not falling out of a plane?

**North:** *Sigh* Fucking comedians...

**Maw:** No but seriously we are monitoring your location but soon will be out of range our HUD won't be able to track you and our radios are incapable of transmission at that range. However I understand you currently have a later model which has a longer range. You still won't be able to make radio contact with us but you should be able to pinpoint where we drop. Then just hoof it when you are back in range we'll send you our FOB location. Then we can continue the mission as planned, until then we'll run regular patrols looking for the assets and keeping the FOB secure, keep your eyes open for the assets on your way here.

**North:** Sir what of the general populace?

**Maw:** What about them?

**North: **Can I offer assistance?

**Maw:** Don't get too attached we are not a rescue party but do as you please. Just don't waste too many of your resources. Got it Rook?

**North:** Yes sir.

**Iso:** Rook?

**North:** Hello ma'am.

**Iso:** Are you okay?

**North:** Yes ma'am I'm alright.

**Iso:** Good. We're beginning our descent, remember we are all waiting for you so don't keep us waiting. Don't keep m- *Static... Crackle... Crackle... Static...*

**North:** Ma'am? Ma'am? _Hmm... Guess that they are out of range._

* * *

**1015. **

**The rooftop of an Unknown Building.**

Well I might as well get a bit of rest and sort out my gear before heading out.

He then opened a case, previously hidden within his dark blue duffle bag, which contained a disassembled G3 assault rifle spitting out 600 7.62x39 RPM this was another of his prized possessions with a modified clip, lengthened barrel, suppressor and telescopic sight it could only be described as a work of art. It's body gleamed even though it was a dark black. It called to him. He let his fingers brush against the weapon considering arming it, the four magazines practicably screaming to be used but he quickly shut the case deciding now was not the right time.

Quietly and efficiently assembled his second choice of weapon a fully auto, fully rigged M-4 with 6 extra clips which he tucked snugly into his vest pockets. He checked his pistols that hung along his ribs and began to move. Thoughts began to run through his mind.

**North:** _Which way should I go.. Its quiet. Shouldn't there be more noise during the Apocalypse...? Damn this roof is hard. Almost like rock... Wow did I just think that? That was stupid I'm glad I didn't say that out loud. I wonder what Iso was trying to say when she cut out... It couldn't have been that... Could it..?_

He had made it to the barricaded door when he was shocked out of his musings

*Distant scream*

**North:** _Ah theirs the noise...Its not that bad its just a couple-_

*Distant screams in the opposite direction*

**North:** _Oh shit.. Hmm I'm going to wait this one out for a bit._

He laid himself out on his stomach, deployed his bi-pod and decided to watch the High School his rifle followed his gaze. He watched the panic, the disorganization, they were easy prey for the infected. Instead of working together the students turned on each other. He witnessed the betrayal, the abandonment. and the general lack of sympathy or understanding of the value of human life.

A flash of movement caught his eye. A few people arrived on the roof.

**North:** _They appear uninfected... They're sorta working together._

*The sound of a helicopter could be heard amongst the cry's of the city*

**North:** _Who is that? The SDF? Where are they going..?_

Another flash of movement caught his eye he looked back at the group. The girl was calling for help... The noise seemed to attract some infected which came from who knows watched them as they rushed past other infected and ran up the stairs to a building but the girl stopped.

**North:** _What's she doing?_

He increased the magnification on his M-4, Just in time to watch the girl stab an infected man in the chest with what appeared to be a broom stick.

**North:**_ Ohhhh Kitty's got claws..._

But using its superior strength the infected man threw the girl against the wall. The girl looked winded but recovered, still on the ground she held the stick firm keeping the infectee out of reach.

**North:** _Maybe I should step in... The Captain did say it was alright..._

He pulled the action back and flipped off the safety setting it to semi-auto, He brought he rifle to the crook of his shoulder and lined up his shot his breathing even and began to squeeze the trigger

Just as he was about to fire one of the girls companions stepped forward and brought a bat down on the Infected's head crushing the head and spewing blood everywhere. The boy kicked another one down, this one a women, he then grabbed his companion and led her up the stairs. The students began erecting a barrier.

**North:**_ Good kids, they're pretty smart. Lets see what happens next._

The trained operative settled in to watch his entertainment for the morning.

*Swoosh... Crash... Swoosh... Crash...*

**North:** _WTF. Did I fall asleep? Whats happening?_

The silent sniper looked on as one of the kids he had spotted earlier was holding a water hose the remnants of their barricade lay on the ground just below the stairs. He put two and two together and his respect for the unknown group grew. He watched as the two members ran out to the roof weapons raised ready to take on the horde.

**North:** _Hmm, They deserve a present. _How about some help?

He said to no one in particular. He lined his cross hairs up with a women's bloody and pale head, she was in a uniform, probably once a student here. He squeezed his trigger and fired a shot.

*Sweek*

Was the sound the suppressed rifle made as the bullet left the chamber traveled down the barrel and made its way to the target. The undead girl's head slammed back from the force of the bullet. Dead she sunk to the ground but the shooter was no longer watching having already switched targets. The next one, a man dressed in a suit, nothing too fancy, Maybe a teacher here he squeezed the trigger.

*Sweek*

It hit the man in the eye, the back of his head exploded as the round traveled on past his already falling body and embedding itself in another undead's head.

The shots continued as the kill count sky rocketed.

*Sweek, Sweek, Sweek*

The kids were just standing there slacked jawed and baffled as bodies began to hit the floor one after another. The only sound that could be heard was the exploding of heads and bodies falling to the floor.

The BLACK operative squeezed of his final shot then freed the clip from its hold and replaced it with a fresh one. Not needing to cock back the action due to the fact he unintentionally left a round in the chamber, a bi-factor of his training.

Then all was quiet on the roof top. The teens shook of their shock and began to look around, looking for their savior.

**North:** Should I stand up...? It couldn't hurt anything...

He was broken from his thoughts as the girl began to yell.

**Unknown girl:** IS SOMEONE THERE? HELLO!?

**Unknown boy:** SHOW YOURSELF!

Slowly the trained killer stood up and waited for them to spot him. It didn't take long for them to see him. They waved...

**North:**_ They waved? WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO BACK!?_

Slowly North brought the rifle to rest on his shoulder then raised his hand into a casual salute. Then turned grabbed his pack and walked to the door that led to the building's 3rd floor

**Unknown girl :** Takashi who was that?

**Unknown boy:** I don't know, but lets get moving we, have to get out of the school.

* * *

**AN: Well theirs chapter two any comments? Oh and the only time there will be Japanese in the fic is when they use key words or to stress a point.**

**Revisions**** on chapter 2 complete 7/17/13 20:25. So long story short my old beta flaked, Got a new one!**


	3. Can't sleep

**AN: Here's chapter 3 enjoy**

**Key:**

**Location, times and important data will be bolded and underlined.**

People talking:

SHOUTING [All caps]

*Gestures or emotions* [asterisks]

_Thoughts_ [Italicized]

_**I do not own high school of the dead or any of its characters**_

* * *

**1800**

** A Building Just Outside City Limits.**

The hallway was dimly lit even though the fleeting sun could still be seen outside. A lone gunman could be seen silently moving, rifle trained down the hallway his red laser piercing through the darkness, brief glances were thrown into every shadowy corner, rooms were checked, the doors kept wide open to mark so. A heavy pack just as big as the man carrying it was fastened to his back but judging by his quick steady movements it was barely a hindrance. He continued to walk till he met a corner he briefly peeked past it, keeping most of his body hidden and his rifle against his side, he then quickly spun off it firing 6 consecutive shots into desolate dark hallway.

*Sweek, Sweek, Sweek, Sweek, Sweek, Sweek*

He then continued walking as if nothing happened, after his second step six bodies hit the ground A bullet in each of their skulls he continued to walk on not even sparing them a glance.

**North:** _*Snort* And they call me the rook._

He continued his sweep through the hallway reaching a heavy metal door.

**North:** _And behind door number one is..._

He slowly pushed it open, cracks of the dying sunlight spilled into the hallway, he continued to push it open keeping his rifle trained on the slowly growing opening, once the doorway was fully open he strode through it to show a metal fire escape. He checked the alley way below him and notice a few Infected.

**North:** Poor bastards forever trapped to live this excruciatingly cruel life...

He bore his rifle down upon then and passed his judgment he squeezed the trigger thus putting the estranged souls to rest, the casings hitting the metal rung platform below him. He made his way down in a slow almost carefree manner but his mind was in turmoil going a hundred miles a minute.

**North:** I wonder how those kids are doing... I wonder how my teams doing...

It had been a couple hours since he had made it slightly out of the city, he had decided to clear this particular building for his stay tonight. North made his way back into the building slightly at ease, he held his rifle on his hip but the rifle muzzle was still positioned in front of him. He came to a stop just inside a big empty loft, he shut the door and placed a nearby dresser in front of it. He then made his way to the reason he chose this particular building the hug double paneled window.

**North:** But what's this resting on the window panel?

There resting in its navy blue sheath, was a dark blue katana, its black detail reflecting the moonlight.

**North:** *Low whistle.* Look at that sword.

*Click*

He flicked his rifle to safe and positioned his rifle's bipod on the window ledge, adjusting it so he could take aim at a moment's notice, pointing it to the brightly lit gas station. Picking up the deadly weapon, he crawled like a child with a new toy to the wall beside the window, and drew one of his pistols. He sat down and propped himself up against the wall and unsheathed a third of the blade. It looked extremely sharp, he wasn't much one for blades but he could tell this was one of superior craftsmanship, he admired it for a bit longer, he stifled a yawn. Today was exhausting, during his trip over here he had made a wrong turn and when he went to double back some asshole decided it would be a good idea to tip a burning bus in front of the only tunnel. So he had to find another way around, which happened to be a long stretch of road ment for cars only. Tonight he would get as much sleep as he could then leave at first light, he would try to meet up with his team the following day or at least make good progress. His thoughts drifted to his team he barely knew them yet they seemed like a tightly knit family. One he wanted to join.

**North:** _I wonder if they are safe._

Sleep soon claimed him but it was not a peaceful sleep, horrors of the past took hold of his mind during his slumber and soon he was tossing and turning for hours.

* * *

**1900**

**Team Patronus FOB.**

**Iso:** I wonder if he's all right. What do you think Lazarus?

Lazarus rose from his napping place on the cashiers counter in the dimly lit café. He spared the worried blond an annoyed glance. She hadn't moved from that same spot for the last couple hours, still nursing the same coffee, by now it was probably as damp and cold as her mood. With a sigh he jumped off the counter and made his way over to the troublesome blonde he knew exactly what buttons to push to get her to stop worrying. With a devious smirk he began to talk.

**Lazarus:** The same thing I told you ten minutes ago. HE IS FINE, SHEES. He's not some snot nosed brat, he's a highly trained, highly skilled assassin solider thingy. Sheesh, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush….or maybe you do…

Hearing that statement Iso leapt from here seat, her body was tense and she had a fairly visible blush going.

**Iso:** SHUT UP!

**Lazarus:** I didn't know you liked them young Iso. Robbing the cradle much?

**Iso:** I SAID SHUT UP! YOU PIG!

Lazarus: Name calling? You wound me with your hateful words, maybe when he gets back in range I'll send him all the audio logs of you asking about him constantly, or how about on the plane when you practically begged the captain to let you test him instead of me, I'm sure he would love that one.

**Iso:** THAT'S IT YOUR BALLS ARE MINE!

Iso began chasing Lazarus through the café sword in hand. Right up until the door to the café opened, and then they were on high alert rifles trained on the door, lasers sweeping the wood work waiting patiently to see if the visitor was friend or foe. Maw and Regret strolled through the door, team Sword, or what's left of it relaxed and lowered their rifles.

**Maw:** You guys wanna be any less loud? We could hear y'all from down the street.

**Lazarus:** Captain, SAVE ME!

Lazarus yelled as he dove behind the experienced senior.

**Maw:** What did you do? Tease her about the rook again? You're on your own.

He replied as he sidestepped out of the way. Lazarus quickly tried to dive behind Regret only to be snagged in mid air by said behemoth and offered to Iso.

**Regret:** I believe this is you responsibility.

**Iso:** Thank you.

**Lazarus:** MOMMY!

Lazarus screams could be heard throughout the city, yet none infected followed the sound for some odd reason...

* * *

**2000**

**Loft of the Building.**

**North:** No...No...*throaty groan of pain* Ohh.

*The whine of a motor could be heard, echoing throughout the area.*

It released him from his torture. He slowly stood up and began to collect himself. Holstering his pistol he unzipped his vest, underneath his long sleeve shirt was stuck to his chest drenched in sweat, he pulled his canteen from his belt and took a swig. The rubbery luke warm water curing his dry throat.

*Vroom*

North slid to the window frame and took aim.

**North:** _Who decided to visit me today?_

He calibrated his scope until he could see the gas station, a motorcycle pulled up and two familiar teens dismounted.

**North:** _Where's the third one? Dead? Maybe he's waiting for them somewhere. Wait, he didn't leave the roof with them. Maybe he did die. I guess if I keep meeting them like this I should give them names. You boy, shall be known as Kuroi Kami No Gaki (Black-Haired Brat), and you girl shall be known as Power Puff._

The two teens began to argue, their volumes rising with every passing moment. North tried to read their lips through his scope but being unfamiliar with the Japanese language he only caught part of the conversation.

**North:** _Money? What about money?_

A slow-moving figure caught the operative's eye.

**North:** _What do we have here? I see you punk. What's your angle?_

The young punk crept towards the teens and waited soon Kuroi Kami No Gaki disappeared inside the store leaving Power Puff alone. The young punk continued to move towards Power Puff, a sick gleam in his eye the young gunslinger had a good idea what the young punk intended to do and he was not about to let that happen. The rifle was useless, no matter how good a shot he was he wasn't about to risk hitting the pumps. If he was going to shoot he'd do it close up and personal, He abandoned his rife and rushed towards the dresser. Flinging the dresser from its resting place he threw open the door and ran down the hall, opened the metal door and lept off the fire escape, his boots making a soft pat as he landed in a crouch. He shot off like a rocket, sprinting the distance to Power Puff, he was hell-bent on making it in time.

*Scream*

**North:** Shit.

He grunted and he continued his sprint.

When he arrived the punk was holding Power Puff hostage, one arm around her waist the other firmly clasping and unclasping her breast.

**Punk:** You got a nice piece of ass here. I bet you love tapping it.

Kuroi Kami No Gaki: *Awkward silence*

**Punk:** Holy shit, you're not are you...?

North crept up to a nearby wall and waited, intent on watching the events play out, he would only step in if it was necessary.

**Kuroi Kami No Gaki:** Hey man just let her go, you can have the bike.

**Punk:** Fuck no, you think I'd go for one of those skanky zombie bitches?

**Kuroi Kami No Gaki:** Bro, just let her go.

**Punk:** Fill up the tank.

Kuroi Kami No Gaki begins to fill the tank. Once it tops off he removes the pump and waits.

**Punk:** Now get walking.

*Kuroi Kami No Gaki takes a hesitant step forward.*

**Punk:** STAY THE FUCK BACK OR I'LL CUT THIS BITCHES THROAT!

**Power Puff:** TAKASHI!

**North:** _So his name Takashi is it?_

**Punk:** JUST LEAVE!

**Takashi:** AND LET YOU TAKE MY GIRL?!

*Takashi takes out a revolver. The punk seems stunned and frightened*

**Punk:** The gas tanks… The gas tanks man... If you shoot they might explode.

**Kuro Kami No Gaki:** Better than losing the one you love!

**North:** *Sigh* _I better step in before he blows us all to kingdom come._

Showing just how skilled he was he moved with the speed and grace of a dancer, his boots making little sound despite the speed he was traveling. North snaked his way behind the punk. He seemed to appear out of nowhere to the untrained eye and it shocked the young high school student to see him so close. In one fluid motion North laid the tip of his pistol barrel against the despicable thug.

**North:** Make the smart choice and let her go.

**Punk:** Where the fuck did you come from? Man, FUCK YOU!

The punk's hand moved a centimeter before a bullet entered his skull, it exited as he fell to the ground with Power Puff in tow. North nudged the thug's body off of Power puff with his boot before helping her to her feet. He then turned and began to walk back to his temporary quarters but he stopped, it was his turn to bust some balls.

**North:** Hey, Takashi.

*Takashi somewhat surprised that the stranger knew his name, gave a shaky reply.*

**Takashi:** Yea?

**North:** Next time you want to try to blow yourself up, don't do it around the girl you just declared your love for. Kay?

Takashi turned a beet red, his mouth hung open while Power Puff began to giggle. Stifling her giggles she began to study the BLACK operative. He could see the gears turning in her head.

**Power Puff:** Umm... Sir you're the one from last time, right? The one that shot all those things on the roof and saved us.

North just nodded.

**Power Puff:** My name is Rei Miyamoto and this is Takashi Kumuro. May we ask your name?

North mulled it over for a bit before deciding it couldn't hurt much.

**North:** You can call me North.

Rei: Well then North-san, thank you for saving us before and now. We are eternally grateful.

**North:** Don't mention it I was never here anyway.

He called over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

**Rei:** Where are you going North-sama?

**North:** North.

**Rei:** Why?

**North:** No I mean just North is fine, don't use that honorific.

**Rei:** Oh, okay then North-san but like I was saying where you are going? Are you alone?

In the world information is a valuable asset giving her too much might cause more harm than good.

**North:** That's a story for another time but here's a present for you.

North dropped two silver canisters on the floor.

**North:** Ja'ne (Later)

Reaching the end of their timer the twin flash bangs exploded into a brilliant bright white light, a deafening noise could be heard just above the string of curses originating from the blind and deaf teens. North dove backwards and began to run in the opposite direction, throwing back one last glance before he disappeared into the night. A shadow amongst the shadows.

*Veroomeem*

**North:** Hmm... Quick recovery time.. Not bad.

*Thunderous roar of a beast*

The sprinting shadow picked up speed becoming an unidentifiable blur.

**North:** What the fuck was that? That's not a noise a normal infected makes, it sounded close… Fuck that shit I'm staying somewhere else tonight.

On edge the young soldier entered the loft building pistols raised. He quickly made his way to the windowed room, Gathering his rifle he slung it over his shoulder then turned to leave. A glint of moonlight on steel caught his eye. The deadly sword lay where he had left it, some of the blade peeked out of the sheath. It called to him, it wished to not stay in the desolate area, it hungered for death, he approached the blood thirsty sword. In one swift motion he popped it into the air with the tip of his boot where his hand was waiting to retrieve it. He completely unsheathed the blade and swung it in a full circle, the hilt dancing between his fingers. He then sheathed the blade and tied it to the back of his vest, it hung much like Iso's did.

*Thunderous roar of a beast*

Hearing it again but much closer this time sent a chill up the gunslinger spine

**North:** I do believe that it's time to leave.

And with that he began to jog out of the building. His new companion firmly hugging his back.

* * *

**2200**

**Suburban District.**

He had jogged for an hour and a half picking up his speed now and then, he had followed a long road hoping to come to a populated area then by pure intuition he broke off and sprinted until he came to a suburban district filled with houses. He began walking towards the one closest to him. Intent of finding a good place to sleep.

**North:** Maybe this one has a bed….

He came up on the two-story house and after finding the gate wide open he decided he'd let himself in, the door that led to the house was also open, bags and items could be seen throughout the lawn.

North: Whoever left here did it in a hurry. I don't think they'd mind me hanging out for a bit.

He stepped over a suitcase and waltzed inside. He did a quick sweep much like he did with the loft, his twin handguns leading the way. After expertly searching every nook and cranny and finding no one alive or dead he presumed the house to be safe. He went back down stairs to the front door and shut it, he fastened all the locks and began rummaging through his pack, he withdrew a steel coil of wire and two fragmentation grenades and set to work with a deadly smile. A few minutes later he had an improvised booby trap. He fastened it to the door and sat back to admire his handy work.

**North:** Sure beats the hell out of BRINKS.

He quickly backtracked to the second floor and set his gear down, then he stepped into the bathroom. He placed his pistols on the sink counter, he removed the silencers on his twin handguns and left them in the sink to soak. the pistols he moved into the shower well within reach and began to strip off his clothes.

**North:** It never hurts to be clean.

Showered and dressed in a set of new clothes, almost identical to the first, he laid down on the futon in the living room for some much-needed shut-eye.

North: Ahhh... Way better than rock.

He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**0200**

**Futon in the Abandoned House.**

*Wailing... Wailing...*

**North:** Ugh... What the fuck... Can't I just sleep till morning?

He made his was to the balcony, rifle in hand. He scanned the area with his rifle for the origin of the screams. His scope settled on a young child, no more than eight, clutching to what he would guess to be her father. He was bleeding, but from where he could not tell due to the child being in the way. The streets where beginning to fill with the infected hordes that sought their next meal.  
Was it worth the risk? Should he help the girl?

Just then a twinkle, that could only be made with a scope, triggered his instincts he dove for cover, hitting the plush carpet with a soft thud. He slowly maneuvered his rifle to peek out of his cover that was the futon, just enough to see his opponent. It was a chubby, nerdy looking kid, sixteen or so... He wasn't even looking in this direction.

**North:** What are you looking at Mr. Sniper? Wait, there's someone else up there with him.

A dark silhouette made its way from behind the screen door, the door slid open to revel Takashi. They seemed to be discussing the little girl. Probably wondering the same thing he was. A light-haired women with thick glasses joined the men she conversed with them for a moment before putting her hand on Takashi's shoulder and shaking her head. The motion was clear as day, they weren't going to rescue her. They continued to sit and watch the sobbing little girl like it was a fucking show. The streets were still filling with the infected. The men left, not wanting to see the inevitable.

The women's face was blank. Her eyes unforgiving and cruel, as if she didn't care if the young one died or lived. It angered him,did she not know the value of human life? She continued to stare, her face as emotionless as ever. With every passing moment the gunslinger's anger continued to build, soon he had reached his boiling point. He could see the infected slowly getting closer to the little girl, quickly making a decision, North vaulted over the balcony railing and landing in a crouch, he took off in a dead sprint towards the street, where he was met with the undead hordes occupying them, as if sensing him they all turned to face him and let out a deafening hungry symbiotic roar.

*Chorus Roar*

North's eyes gained a deadly glint, a smile crept across his face as he slung his rifle across his back and drew both his pistols, he removed his silencers and tucked them into a pouch on his vest. He then addressed the horde.

**North:** You hungry? You guys want food? THEN COME ON YOU BASTARDS COME AND GET SOME!

The hoard charged. North brought up his pistols in a X fashion, his lasers dancing across the lead zombie's face. He opened fire.

*BAM, BAM, BAM,*

The shots echoed through the neighborhood.

After clearing through a large patch of undead warriors North saw his opening and dashed to the gate that led to the girl. He shoved a couple of zombies out of his way as he entered, popping off a couple of rounds, he finished them off as he strolled by. Reaching the small child he felt a tug on the bottom of his left pant leg just above the boot. He raised he gun and was about to squeeze of another round when he heard a growl. A small dog stood there, teeth clenched, ready to take the man on if he had to.

**North:** What the..? Oh, isn't that cute. Good little dog.

He patted the dog on his head and it released him, its tail wagging, it sat on its haunches as if approving of him and his actions. North turned his head back to the little girl.

**North:** Excuse me little girl?

The teary eyed girl looked up in fright. Seeing the fright in her eyes North put away his pistols and held his arms up above his head.

North: Relax I'm not going to hurt you. Listen there are a lot of bad scary monsters around here, why don't I take you somewhere safe?

The young girl looked from the stranger to her dearly deceased father.

**Young girl:** But what about papa?

**North:** I'm sorry to tell you this sweet heart but your father is no longer with us.

The child began to tear up, seeing this North decided he'd take her mind off it.

**North:** My name is North, may I ask your name sweet heart?

The child looked up in general curiosity.

**Young child:** That's a weird name

**North:** You know it's not polite to make fun of someones name, when that person doesn't even know your own.

**Young child: **Alice Maresato, and this is my father.

She looked back to the corpse and began to tear up.

**North:** Remember the bad monsters I told you about Alice-chan?

Alice nodded through teary eyes.

**North:** Well they're coming and they want to hurts us. I think its best if we leave.

**Alice:** But what about papa? We can't just leave him here. We have to bury him and have a funeral.

The Gunslinger pondered this for a moment.

**North:** How about I give him a soldiers funeral?

**Alice:** But papa wasn't a soldier.

**North:** He protected you didn't he? That's what soldiers do.

Alice accepting this nodded. North took out a single red colored canister, he picked up Alice and moved her away from her father, he then pulled the ring and underhand tossed the canister into the father's lap. It burst into flames.

**North:** Now say a prayer Alice-chan.

She closed her eyes and buried her face into the stunned soldiers neck, he could feel her warm tears soaking into his shirt.

**North:** Did you say one?

He felt her push her face deeper into his neck and her nod no.

**North:** I'll say one then are you Catholic?

He felt her nod again, this time yes.

**North: **Lord our God, You are always faithful and quick to show mercy. Mr. Maresato was suddenly taken from us. You always love to distribute Mercy and Graces. For this reason, I never cease asking of You to think of the souls of Your servants whom You have taken from this world. Do not leave them under the power of the enemy and do not ever forget them. Order Your Holy Angels to take and lead them to their heavenly home. They hoped for You, they believed in You. So do not let them endure the punishments of Purgatory, but let them have the Eternal Joys. Through Christ, Our Lord. Amen.

He opened the gate and found that the dog was hot on his heels, forgetting the dog he peeked out into the street to see the undead hordes waiting for his reappearance. There was no way around them, he would have to fight his way out. He set Alice down and kneeled down to her height

**North:** Okay then you see this strap?

He turned around and swayed his body and a leather strap connected to his harness wagged like a dog's tail.

**Alice:** You have a tail like Zeke.

North: It is not a tail, it is a belt that keeps my equipment grounded to my belt. Who is Zeke?

**Alice:** My dog.

She gestured towards the small dog guarding the now open gate.

**North:** *Sigh* Right, I need you to grab my "tail" and hold it tight. Stay behind me and don't let go no matter what, kay?

Alice looked scared and seemed like she was about to protest, her eyes tearing up.

**North:** Look I need you to be brave? I know its scary, but I need you to be a big brave girl and do this for me okay?

Alice took hold of the strap and nodded, her face still held some fear but her mouth was set into a determined line. North dug into his bag and pulled out a set of ear plugs. He put them in and gave her a thumbs up sign which she returned. He then drew his pistols and marched out the gate. The zombies were on either side of him with the highest concentrated group to his left. He rose his pistols, sparred Alice one last glance, her eyes were screwed shut and she had both her hands firmly holding his "tail". He began to fire into the group, the noise alerted the rest of them and they began to swarm

*BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM*

The undead horde began to lose numbers, brains and blood could be seen flying through the air. One after another, casings rained across the pavement collecting at his feet. With a bit of sleight of hand the two-handed beast swapped the now empty magazines with two new fresh ones. He switched sides directing his gun fire towards the zombies closing in to his right, the pistol fire never ceased, bodies began piling up littering the street. The infected began tripping over them, but they did not escape the hail of gunfire that continued to rain down upon them. Despite the amount of infected he killed they were still coming.

**North:** There's just no end to them...

The BLACK agent would not be defeated by sheer numbers alone, he increased his speed and slowly began to move to his right, carving a hole through the undead with his pistols. An unlucky infected got a little to close and received a pistol whip to the face before his upper body and head were demolished by duel gun fire. The gunslinger and his companions continued to move on.

*BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM*

The hail of gunfire never ceased, the operatives hands where a blur as he engaged targets at lightning fast speeds. The operative was also aware he was being watched, he hoped he could but on a good show. He shot a glance to the balcony where 6 shadowy figures gaped in awe.

* * *

**Takashi:** Was that you Hirano?

**Hirano:** No, someone is taking on the horde all by himself.

Takashi: What? Who? Let me see.

Hirano handed Takashi the rifle, the dark-haired boy gazed through the scope and he couldn't believe his eyes.

**Takashi:** North.

He came out a barley audible whisper but nonetheless Hirano heard it.

**Hirano:** You know that guy?

Takashi: Yeah, he helped us escape the roof, then again when Rei and I ran into some trouble at the gas station. We have to help him. Go get the girls tell them they have to see this.

**Hirano:** Roger.

* * *

**0300**

**A street filled with infected hostiles.**

*Bam, Bam Bam*

North's pistol ammo was running dangerously low, he didn't have any more filled clips and the only extra ammo he had was back at his booby-trapped resting point. He only had what was left in the current magazine, his rifle did have lots of spare ammo but this was an extreme close quarters battle, a rifle with a scope wouldn't help him here.

**North:** I'm running out of breathing room here...gotta think...gotta think... The sword.

Just as he was about to reach for the deep blue instrument the roar of an engine could be heard, headlights could be seen, Shots that where not his own could be heard ringing out. Then out of the wall of zombies plowed a 1.25 ton military style Humvee it power slid the rest of the distance and stopped just inches from his body the doors thrown open.

**Unknown Voice:** Get them some breathing room.

**Unknown Voice 2:** Roger.

*Chick, chick, BOOM*

The sound of a 12 gauge filled the street, the group of infected were thrown back by the immense force. Without warning North picked up Zeke in one hand and Alice in the other and threw them into the battle ready vehicle. Then he slammed the door shut and flipped on top of a nearby stone wall and began to sprint back to his resting spot intent on recovering his gear, restocking his ammo and then getting the hell out of here. He moved like a phantom, clearing the gaps in the wall and maintaining a ridiculous speed, he never once lost his balance. His building could be seen just in sight. As he approached it he became aware of the Humvee that was matching his speed and was rolling along side him. The deafening roar of the Humvee drowning out all noise. A figure popped out of the man-sized hole.

**Takashi:** YO! Where ya going? Lets get out of here! GET IN!

**North:** Can't,my supplies are in that building.

**Takashi:** Hurry up, we'll circle back around for you.

North just nodded. He was coming up on his balcony as the Humvee sped away, with all the finesse of a cat he ran up the wall as he felt gravity taking its hold on him, he pushed off the wall and snagged the ledge above him. He flipped himself onto the ledge and rushed inside gathering his bag and the grenades he had left behind, he made his way back to the balcony.

*Vrooom*

The Humvee's motor could be heard as it traveled down the street. It was going at near maximum speed and showed no signs of slowing down.

Wait,someone was climbing on top of it roof.

**North:** Holy shit... These people are insane!

On top of the Humvee, crouched was a girl, her hand outstretched toward him. They wanted him to jump and have her pull him in. The Humvee was almost there it would soon be time to jump.

**North:** This is such a bad idea... If I live through this it will have been through an act of God.

**Unknown Women:** NOW!

Trusting her words North jumped, his arm outstretched towards the women's. Their hands met with a thunderous clap and she pulled him aboard. The Humvee made a U-turn and burned off into the other direction. North and the Unknown Women made their way back down into the Humvee. Once there the Unknown Women turned and addressed him.

**Unknown Women:** My name is Saeko Busujima a third-year student at Fujimi High School and captain of the Kendo club, from what I understand you already know Komuro-kun and Myamoto. It's nice to meet you. Are you alright?

These people are fucking crazy...

**North:** Yea, I know the happy couple. Just call me North and I'm fine, Alice-chan are you okay?

Takashi turned red again and Rei went into a fit of giggles, Alice just turned away from him and crossed her arms.

**North:** Okay...?

**Rei:** I think she's upset about you leaving her alone.

**North:** *Sigh* I can never get a break can I?

**Rei:** *Giggle Giggle* It's good to see you again. Oh, and if you pop another firework off and run away I will hunt you down and shove this rifle somewhere where the sun don't shine. Do I make myself clear?

The bayonet seemed to gleam just then

**North:**_ Firework? Whats is she tal- Oh...the Flashbang... Right... _Crystal.

**Rei:** Good, the woman driving is Doctor Marikawa and the one sulking in the front seat is-

**Pink Haired Women:** Saya of the Takagi family, it should be your honor.

**North:** Right, its nice to meet you both..._Hmm...I wonder if any of these kids are related to the one of the key assets..._

**Kohta:** Um..excuse me sir I'm Kohta Hirano its nice to meet you. I watched you fight it was amazing. How is it that you are so skilled?

**North:** Thank you Kohta. If you guys don't mind now that we're done with introductions could I get some sleep? I haven't been able to sleep for the past twenty four hours.

He said, completely ignoring Kohta's question.

**Saeko:** Yes I think it would be best if all got some rest. Doctor, pull up on that hill. We'll sleep in shifts I'll take the first watch then it will be Hirano, Komuro-kun, Myamoto, Takagi , Droctor Marikawa and the our guest will stay inside the truck, but keep a lookout. Wake the others if you see something.

**North:** Thank you. _Finally, a semi sane person_!

The vehicle grew quiet as the engine shut off, having slept no more the four hours North's eye lid's grew heavy, he was soon out cold. The rest of the occupants soon followed afterward, minus Saeko.

* * *

**AN: Well its longer then the other chapters... Comment and tell me what you think I'm on the fence with this one.**

**Revisions complete 7/18/13 23:04**


	4. Peeping and Phone sex

**AN: Been awhile huh? No the fic hasn't been abandoned I just had a hard time writing this chapter. I've rewritten it at least a dozen times and I still don't like it... Anyway on with the show.**

**Key**

**Location, times and important data will be bolded and underlined.**

People talking:

SHOUTING [All caps]

*Gestures or emotions* [asterisks]

_Thoughts_ [Italicized]

**(Message Received)**

**[Message sent]**

_**I do not own highschool of the dead or any of its characters**_

* * *

**2 years ago**

**Location: Unknown**

*Crack, Crack, Crack* * Boom*

**North:** Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Stay with me. Baby, please keep your eyes open.

North frantically tried to stop the bleeding wound from gushing out more blood. The fire fight around him did nothing for his concentration.

**Elizabeth:** Darling. Stop, you're getting blood all over yourself. I'm *Cough... Wheeze... Cough* I'm okay, I'm ready to die. I've lived a happy life.

**North:** But there is so much we haven't done yet. I love you Elizabeth. Stay with me. Please?

**Elizabeth:** I have a favor to ask my beloved.

**North:** Anything, just as long as you stay with me.

Elizabeth began to tug at one of North's twin sheathed handguns.

**Elizabeth:** Help me move on.

**North:** What? No... You're fine. You can hold out till th-

**Elizabeth:** My love, you are being cruel. Please?

The look in her eyes was too much for him to bear.

**North:** Elizabeth I...I'm sorry. There isn't anything left... It's all gone.

**Elizabeth: **There ar- *Cough* There are other ways Dear.

**North:** What other way is there?

Elizabeth's eyes trailed over towards North's last remaining weapons, two twin knives that hung horizontally across his belt, just beneath the small of his back.

**North:** NO! I won't do it... I won't do it.

**Elizabeth:** Please?

* * *

**1000 **

**Ichibo River**

*Beep, beep, beep, beep*

The groggy assassin cracked open his eyes. Something was amiss, what was it?

*Beep, beep, beep, beep*

**Shizuka:** Oh, you're awake.

**North:** Yes I am. Are we moving?

**Shizuka:** Why yes, we are. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of taking over your shift so that you could sleep. You looked like you needed it.

**North:** Thank you, you didn't have to do that, and what is that fucking noise!?

*Beep, beep*

**North**: AGH!

The young agent reached into one of his many pockets on his cargo pants, and pulled out his HUD.

**HUD: 3 new messages.**

_**North: **__Messages?_

*Clunk...clunk...splash*

**North:** Doctor, what was that?

**Shizuka:** Hmm... It appears we've reached the other side.

**North:** Of what?

**Shizuka:** The Bay, guys wakey wakey. It's time to get up.

Rei and Takashi began to stir from their corner. Seeing the two intertwined North decided to have some fun.

**North:** Sleep well love birds? I hope we arn't not interrupting anything, but it's time to move.

Takashi and Rei both released each other and sat side by side each, sporting a rather large blush. When they finally looked over towards their new passenger their blushes turned to victorious smirks.

**Rei:** Sleep well North?

**North:** Umm... Sure?

North was in a state of confusion.

**North: **_What was she talking about? And why did his crotch feel heavy, and slightly wet..?_

**Rei:** Good morning Saeko. How did you sleep? Oh, and you're drooling.

**North:** What are you talking abo-

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, the akimbo assassin spotted her. There, in his lap, lay a scanty clad Saeko, a trail of drool went from her mouth down to his now wet crotch. The two locked gazes before, in a burst of speed, North hefted his bag out the window before following it a moment later.

**North**: I'll be outside.

North traversed the shores, to a grassy knoll, before setting his bag down and took in his surroundings.

*Crunch... Crunch... Crunch*

The young agent turned one hundred and eighty degrees, pistols drawn, only to come face to face with Hirano and Takashi.

**Hirano:** Wow! Easy buddy, it's just us.

**North:** Right, sorry. Where are the others?

Hirano threw a thumb back towards the vehicle.

**Hirano:** Changing behind the jeep. Wanna go peek?

**Takashi:** I kind of don't want to die today.

**North:** Ehh, I'm busy.

**Hirano:** Busy?! What could possibly take priority over your duties as a man?

**Takashi:** It's our duty to peek?

**Hirano:** Exactly!

**North:** He's right, it is, but like I said I'm going to have to take a rain check.

**Hirano:** But why?

**North:** I'm in clothes that are covered in blood, my weapons need to be cleaned and I need to re-arm.

**Takashi:** Re-arm?

**North:** What? You don't think these were the only toys I brought do you? Hey Hirano, if you help me with my chores there might be time left to go peeking.

**Hirano:** Why are we just sitting here then?

As North changed out of his war-torn clothes, Hirano filled up magazine after magazine.

* * *

**Behind the battle vehicle**

**Rey:** Sooo... Found a new boy toy Saeko?

**Saeko:** Excuse me?

**Saya:** Oh please, it's so obvious that you are into him. You were practically drooling.

**Rei:** She was drooling.

**Shizuka:** You can't blame her, he is very attractive.

**Rei:** I guess so... He does have an air of mystery and danger about him.

**Saeko:** Hold on. Don't I get a sa-

**Alice:** Who are we talking about?

**Shizuka:** Ohhh... No one interesting.

**Alice:** So I wanna know!

**Rei:** Maybe when you're older.

**Alice:** I am older!

**Saya:** Ugh, just tell her so I can put this shirt on her.

* * *

**Underneath the Humvee**

**Hirano:** Bro, did you hear that?!

**North:** Don't yell. They might hear you, besides I'm right here. But yes, I did in fact hear them.

**Hirano:** You can totally score!

**North:** What did I say about yelling?

*Smack*

**Hirano:** Sorry

*Suddenly North reached out from underneath the vehicle and snagged someone passing. Using the unknown victim's apparent shock. The BLACK agent pulled them underneath while maneuvering himself out. Leaving a very shocked Takashi in his place.*

**Takashi:** AAHH!

**Shizuka:** Did you guys hear something?

**Saeko:** Yes, there was defiantly as sound.

**Alice:** Someone's peeking!

**Saya:** WHO!? I'll kill him!

**Hirano & Takashi:** MOMMY!

**Saya:** You fat otaku is that you underneath there?

**Rei:** Takashi?

* * *

**Back on the grassy knoll**

The freshly clothed assassin sat up against his bag, his nose buried in his work. Before him were the makings of an MP5, to save room all equipment was disassembled down into major components so they could be stored. If he wanted a certain weapon all he had to do was assemble it and he would be ready to go.

Finishing the assembly the masked solider set about checking his work then as if using a sixth sense he looked back towards the jeep and waited.

*Distant screams*

_**North: **__Ahh... The sweet sounds of an unjust beating. Well its getting kinda dull over here, I'd better go save them._

* * *

**Behind the truck**

**Saya:** You fat otaku! How dare you peek at me! Do you know who my father is?!

**Hirano:** Sa-

**Takagi:** Shut up! No one said you could talk!

Using her heightened vantage point Saya landed a fury enhanced punch right in the otaku's temple, knocking him back down when he tried to rise.

**Saya:** I'm going to break yo! Do you understand me? Completely BREAK YOU!

Pulling him out from underneath the truck and straddling his torso Saya, continued to beat her frustrations out on the young otaku. Hirano took it in stride, rolling with the punches, never protesting. Just living in the moment. What where the chances a top less girl would ever beat him up again?

**Rei:** You idiot. I hate you!

**Takashi:** Rei it wasn't me I swear.

**Saeko:** Really? So what where you and Hirano doing under the car?

**Takashi:** Well...umm...Hirano was peeking, but I wasn't! I was just walking by and then something grabbed me and pulled me under.I didn't know where I wa-

**Rei:** Liar!

**Saeko:** Miyamoto let him finish. Continue, Takashi.

**Takashi:** I didn't know where I was so I yelled then you found me.

**Rei:** Hmm...a very interesting story... You big liar!

Snatching up the bayoneted M1A1 the half-naked teen sought to impale the peeping tom for his actions.

Raising from his earlier position the Masked Assassin began his trek back towards the vehicle. Steps even, and silent, lush green grass soon gave way to hot, uneven sand. The sound of bickering and childlike cry's soon assaulted his ears. As Noth reached the back of the battle ready vehicle he was greeted with a very, luscious sight? Plentiful? Rewarding? Not one of those words quite fit. Words could not describe the awe-inspiring sight before him.

_**North:**__ Oh shit...is she about to kill him?_

As Rei sought to make Takashi a human pin cushion, North had very little time to react. Seeing no other option, the Solider pounced, Banzai rushing the light haired brunette. Catching the underside of the rifle in his left hand, he stopped the blade a mere inch and a half away from the High School boy's neck. Then by gripping the underside of her arm with his free hand and using the momentum from his hips, he sent the shocked and embarrassed Rei flying over his back. Rei rolled with the blow, coming back up on her feet and charging back towards the kneeling teen, rifle raised. North stood directly in her path, ready to subdue her if need be. He couldn't help but notice she was still naked... Where was he supposed to put his hands..? Takashi, noticing he wasn't dead yet, took the moment to look up.

**Takashi:** Oh my god... I think I love you...

**North:** Shut up before I decide to let her kill you after all.

**Saeko:** Stop defending him. Justice must prevail.

**North:** Umm... You're not helping, you know that right? And I'm sure justice can wait for you and her to put some clothes on.

**Saeko:** What?

North just stood and pointed to Rei's trimmed bush, just peeking out from between her legs. The nude teen followed the man's finger and gazed to the spot in between her legs. Finally realizing she's completely nude, the heavily blushing girl snatched up some random articles of clothing from the floor, ditched the rifle and ducked into the truck. The danger was over, North visibly relaxed. Putting the M1 up against the car he began to walk to Hirano who was still being mauled by a topless Takagi. Saeko started to walk with him.

**North:** You know you're naked too, right?

Suddenly she stopped. Her body went into a full body blush and she maneuvered herself away from North

**Saeko:** Then don't stare...

Using her hands to cover as much as possible, Saeko made her way back to the Jeep in a quick pace.

**North:** *Sigh* Let's go Takashi, before Hirano dies of a nose bleed.

**Takashi:** Uhh...sure. Dude, your balls must be made of brass.

**North:** _Try something stronger_. Hey kid, watch this.

**Takashi:** I'm not a kid!

**North:** Whatever. Hey Takagi.

**Saya:** What! Can't you see I'm busy?

The fearless assassin waltzed up to a very angry Takagi and placed one finger in between her luscious mounds.

**North:** You got a bit if stuff on your shirt.

**Saya:** What? I do? Where?

Looking down at the Masked man before her, the teenage girl noticed two things. One, she was topless. Two North was touching her bare chest. A deep shade of red began to fill Saya's face, she slowly followed the finger back to its owner before she began to shake. Tears seeped out of her eyes and ran down her face, she began to pant, which caused her glasses to fog up. With the speed reminisent of North himself, she leapt off of the bruised and beaten Hirano and darted inside the Humvee.

**Takashi:** Steel, definately steel.

North turned to inspect Takashi, only to see Rei and Alice-chan standing there as if nothing had happened. Alice and Rei where fully dressed but the good Doctor was still dressing, not taking notice of the three boys. Not knowing what to do or where to look North settled on the best sight available.

**Shizuka:** Need something dear?

**North:** No, not really. Just a question.

**Shizuka:** And what would that be?

**North:** Why aren't you running to the truck like the last two?

**Shizuka:** Why would I? It's not like I care if any of you see me this way. Especially you North-Kun...

With a soft purr the good Doctor sashayed her way over to the somewhat nervous Agent. She placed one hand on the young Soldier's chest and leaned it to whisper seductively into his ear.

**Shizuka:** Actually, I prefer it...

During this exchange Alice took the time to inspect her new brother. After Ms. Shizuka's forwardness, he suddenly found the ground very interesting. All the confidence was gone, and in replace was a very shy hidden interior that the man kept hidden. He looked very uncomfortable and kinda sad, she didn't want her Anki to be sad, she would protect her Oni-san against these girls!

**North:** Well...okay then. When you're done just come meet us at the base of that hill. Oh, and bring the girls...

He watched as the sexual predatory gleam left the Doctor's eye and they returned to their natural state.

**Shizuka:** Okiee dokiee!

With that he simply walked off.

* * *

**North:** _What to do? What to do...?_

*Beep, Beep*

**North:** _For the love of God! Fine I'll read you! Right after I figure out how to change that bloody ringtone!_

After scrolling through the menu a dozen times, while being interrupted by the phones constant reminder of a new message and then finding nothing, the technologically challenged gunman settled with vibrated. He then went through the menu another dozen or so times in search of the inbox. When he finally found it, the number of messages had jumped from three to sixteen... He found the first one was from the device itself, it contained instructions on how to use the HUD to its fullest ability.

_**North: **__I could have used you an hour ago... Delete..._

The next message appeared on-screen.

**(Message 2 of 16)**

**(From code name: Lazarus)**

_Hey bro good news, looks like you're within range of our HUDS, which means we can talk to you. Bad news is your still too far out for comm use so we can't actually talk to you. But more good news, I thought you would be getting a bit lonely out there all by yourself, so I sent you some music. It's in the next message, all you have to do is open it up then save it to device and you can listen to it. You might want to get some earbuds first though. Anyway... Everything's fine over here if you're wondering, kinda boring if you ask me. Oh, before I forget Iso is totally into you bro! I know crazy right? All she ever does is worry about you. Its kinda annoying. Anyway if you don't believe me I sent you a copy of the comm convo we had. Listen to it just like the music. Oh, and one last thing command sent us some equipment. They dropped it this morning, we left yours in a police station inside the armory. The doors locked, the keys are inside Detective Miyamoto's desk. And don't bother looking for any goodies in the station we cleared it out, besides your like a walking armory with all the shit you have in that pack, you're like a granny... Anyway catch you later._

_**North: **__Gotta make sure to stop by the station and pick up my stuff._

After a bit of button pushing North typed out a one line reply.

**[To code name: Lazarus]**

Thanks for the intel, and the music I guess... I am not an old woman!

**(Message 3 of 16)**

**(From code name: Lazarus)**

This is a cache of audio tracks to play, simply click play, to save open the drop menu and hit save. All saved audio tracks can be found and played in the audio cache.

_**North:**_ _I wonder if he has a good taste in music..?_

**(Message 4 of 16)**

**(From code name: Maw)**

It seems your now in general range of us... There are supplies in the police station armory, the keys are in the detectives desk drawer I'm sure Lazarus already addressed this. We have found two of the Key Assets, and we believe another two are KIA. We're going to keep looking for them just to be safe, we have taken shelter at the Takagi estate and are currently keeping them safe, your orders are to regroup with us at the Takagi Estate, after you pick you equipment. Maw out.

**North:** _Not even a "Hello".. Or a "How are you?".. Asshole._

**[To code name: Maw]**

Yes sir.

**(Message 5 of 16)**

**(From code name: Iso)**

Hey Rook. How are you? I'm sure your fine... But I still worry. The other guys probably told you everything you need to know. I stashed some ammo and a Scatter Gun in the confiscated items room. We miss you Rook, stay safe.

_**North:**_ _At least someone cares about the me. What's a 'Scatter Gun'..?_

North was going to type a reply but the following messages kinda distracted him.

**(Message 6 of 16)**

**(From code name: Iso)**

I LOVE YOU ROOK! I want your di-

_**North:**__Ummm... 'To delete or not to delete'. That is the question..._

**(Message 7 of 16)**

**(From code name: Iso)**

That wasn't me, I swear! Delete that message!

**[To Code name: Iso]**

I'm keeping it...

The rest of the messages consisted of Iso repeatedly asking for the deletion of her last message and that it wasn't her..

_**North:**__ Well now that's over lets, see if the kiddies are ready to go..._

* * *

**AN: Well?**

**Revisions**** complete 1935 7/21/13**


	5. Hill top brawl

**AN: Really late... Sorry? It's complete fresh if that helps. **

Location, times and important data will be underlined

**People talking:**

SHOUTING

*Gestures or emotions*

_Thoughts_

I do not own high school of the dead or any of its I do own BLACK and all of they're people. I could take over the world! Not really.

* * *

*** 8am on the northern side of the Ichikibo river bank.***

North peeked over the map that was currently in his hands and watched with discontent as the gaggle of high school students aimlessly set about the task of getting ready. On one side two males were talking one was teaching Takashi to use the Shotgun that they acquired.

_**North:**_ _This boy what was his name again?_

The separated member of Patronus tossed a few ideas around as he went back to planing his route to the police station. Shifting into a sitting position he got up from the pack he was just using as a makeshift pillow and dug into it. Moments later he withdrew a compass and a red sharpie then he straightened up.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_A nervous looking boy appeared from behind the back seat. He had dark chin length hair and some sort of contraption of flashlights on his head. He wore thick rimmed glasses and was a bit on the thick side, he scratched the back of his head while he eyed the strangers pistols. _

_**Kohta:**__ Um excuse me sir I'm Kohta Hirano its nice to meet you. I watched you fight it was amazing, How is it that your so skilled?_

* * *

**North: **_Oh that's right Hirano. Kohta Hirano he introduced himself to me back then... He seems to have a basic knowledge of firearms I'll have to quiz him later to find out how much. At least they'll have one good solider to depend on... Hmm whats this? Oh right mustn't forget about her..._

North spied one Saeko Busujima smoothly going through her morning Katas. With each thrust and slash there was an element of deadly grace. It almost looked like a dance a deadly dance. Her lean toned body flexed and uncoiled with every movement. It was quite a sight no many we're so gifted with the sword. An unknown figure took advantage of Norths gawking, she silently strode up the back sided of the hill she was good but defiantly not trained. A soft muffled crunch was barely audible and she did nothing to hide her profile choosing to stand straight up.

**Takagi:** See something you like?

**North: **Your going to have to do better.

**Takagi: **Oh really? Your quite vulnerable right now..

**North: **Am I?

Drawing attention to his weapon to emphasize his statement North Toggled his pistol so it waved up in down in its holster.

**Takagi: **Hmm

Finally turning to face her North folded the map back up and placed it into one of his many cargo pockets along with his compass, the sharpie he placed between his teeth.

**North:** Sooo was there something you needed or?

**Takagi: **I came to inform you that we are ready to leave.

North turned away from her and attempted to seem busy all the while staying completely quiet.

**Takagi:** Your not coming are you..?

**North: **No I'm not.

Even though she had assumed much a look of shock still threw itself onto Takagi's face and she couldn't help herself as her once relaxed body grew rigid. She drew closer and the young agent readied himself just in case she became physical.

**Takagi: **Yes you are.

**North: **No I'm sorry I'm not I have things I need to do.

**Takagi: **Then will go with you.

**North: **It's impolite to speak for someone.

**Takagi: **What of Alice?

North froze a deep sorrow wormed its way back into his heart. He had considered taking the child and her dog with him but he didn't have the means to provide for her. Sure he could protect her and feed her but a young girl like her would need friends. The group of high schoolers could provide that. He only knew her for a short amount of time but he did care for her and her happiness came first.

**North:** She will remain with you I cannot care for her.

**Takagi:** What about us?

**North:** You were all doing just fine before I showed up.

**Takagi: **Look my father is a wealthy man if you agree to s-

**North:** Look I don't need money nor see a problem here. You have a medical personel,people, weapons, transportation and a strong leader. I can tell Takashi has been playing the part, it suits him. Saeko and Hirano should be able to protect the group. And with Hirano helping Takashi I'm sure he will be up and running in no time and Rei's no slouch either. Besides your a smart girl with you holding everyone together you'll do fine.

**Takagi: **You can't leave. I order you to stay!

**North:** I'm sorry I don't take orders from you. This has to happen bu-

**Takagi: **Fine you know what? Go ahead go. But your gear stays with us.

Moving closer to the pack behind him the solider with a bit of slight of hand pulled 2 fresh silver magazines out of a pouch and slipped it into his pistols. Then quickly grabbed 4 more Black magazines and tucked them all into his back cargo pocket.

**North:** Umm how about no?

Takagi chose this moment to reveal her ace in the hole a small revolver 38. Cal if he was correct.

**Takagi:** You don't have a choice. Your unarmed and I have all 5 shots left.

**North: **Who says I'm unarmed?

**Takagi: **Your pistols must be dry. You said it last night when we first met and I haven't seen you putting fresh ones in.

**North: **You think you can beat me?

**Takagi:** Maybe.. Maybe not, But we out number you.

**North: **You think they'll agree with what your doing?

**Takagi:** Doesn't matter they know me better then you, they trust me. If we fight they'll rush to help me. I won't even have to tell them if your dead.

Using a bit of speed the BLACK operative quickly cover the 6 feet between them and moved inside her guard, looping his left arm around her own he quickly flipped her over his shoulder into the hard grassy ground. A swift palm to the back of the head knocked her out and he recovered the small firearm.

**North: **Always have to do shit the hard way...

He was moving back to his pack when he felt the distortion of air just a bit above just right ear. Diving backward toward his unknown assailant he narrowly missed the incoming Bokken. He set up in a quick defensive stance Saeko who must have saw the scuffle was before him her bokken out in front. Their eyes met and with that Saeko rushed, sword drawn,a sadistic grin plastered on her face. This was it this was the thrill if the hunt, the fight she'd been looking for. Covering the small distance was a piece of cake, she was already upon him leaping into the air sword whooshing down in a perfect verticals arc she wanted to end this quickly. Years of experience had North diving backward instead of blocking, when the sword whooshed passed he made his move and dashed forward catching his assailants lead sword hand and pinning it behind her back. Not one to be caught so easily Saeko demonstrated her flexibility by simply high kicking past her own face in hope of hitting her subduer. Seeing the high kick coming North elbowed her in the right cheek then gave an impromptu shove to her backside while retreating back to a safer distance. Behind him he could hear the others shouting and the sounds of hurried steps he would have to take them all out at once if he wanted to stay alive. His moment of thought was cut off as his instincts screamed at him to dive left he complied just in time to see Saeko soaring past he could feel the smooth wood of he bokken as it grazed his temple as soon as she hit the ground North kicked her legs out from under her with a leg sweep.

He was going to go in for the kill but just then a pair of arms looped around his neck and pulled him into a headlock. Using his body weight he tossed the attacker by grabbing the assailants hips and turning opposite to the hold. It sent the attacker into the ground with North on top. Abusing his current position North stabbed the attacker which happened to be Takashi in the throat with the tips of his fingers then when he was gasping for air he followed up with and heeled handed punch to the chin effectively knocking him out. Reaching out with his senses North heard a rifle being loaded, diving off of his victim and into a barrel roll he sprang up into a loose stance handguns drawn. In front was the rest of the gang Dr. Mirikawa was there looking calm and surprisingly not upset with him it seems they we're taking the time to analyze the scene next to her Alice stood a look of fright was briefly seen before she smashed her face into Dr. Mirikawas chest.

Rei had a different approach her face was set into a vicious snarl while her body was coiled ready to attack the Springfields attachable bayonet was out and looking for blood. Beside her Hirano was a bit harder to read his face was angry and he looked ready to kill but then if you looked behind his glasses and into his eyes you could see a look of pure fear. His body was rigid and while had the SR-25 look-a-like locked and loaded it wasn't doing him much good. It was pointed downward North was a bit disappointed that the kid wasn't ready to kill him. The last to fall under his gaze was Saeko it looked like she had gotten up sometime ago and she was currently crouched down in front of Takashi checking his pulse, Her eyes never left his a deadly yet playful glare set into them. She looked a little worse for wear her clothes were dirty from being thrown to the ground and was sure to have bruising underneath. She sported multiple cuts and turf burns along her legs and arms as well as a couple of nice bruises one coming up right under her right eye where he had elbowed her. Spitting out a bit of blood she stood and addressed him.

**Saeko: **Give up your out numbered and out gunned.

**North: **I'm not out gunned you have two and I have two. I didn't know you couldn't count...

Brushing off his insult Saeko strolled over to the rest of the group and settled herself between the two rifle bearing teens before she withdrawing the small revolver he had recently taken away from Takagi.

**North: **_When did she...?_

**Saeko: **Your still out gunned

North opened fire, his twin handguns bucking as the bullets spat out of the suppressor tipped ends.

***Fffip Fffip Fffip Fffip***

Showing just how much skill he had in the blink of a eye North fired 6 Shots from his twin semi automatic pistols at the group each one served a purpose the first couple hit Hirano in the shoulder and lower arm making him lose hold of his weapon . The next 2 hit Saeko in the wrist and inner elbow her pistol clattering helplessly to the floor. Rei charged forward bayonet leading the was when she was within reach she stabbed forward with the offending blade, shuffling to the right he let the bayonet and the rifle that followed pass underneath his left arm where he trapped it he fired twice into both of Rei's knees then whipped his pistol across face effectively knocking her out. moving to the side caused her to collapse forward the rifle bayonet sinking deep into the dirt causing the rifle to stick straight up as its wielded fell face first into the grass.

**North: **But your out classed.

North hit the magazine release and the silver ammo containers slid out of the twin weapons with ease. Catching them both in one hand he deposited them in a pouch and slipped 2 black ones in there place. During the exchange Alice had pried herself from the Dr's grip and ran down the hill, it was unsafe for her to be alone. North reholstered his pistols and walked back towards his bag and began to walk away. Looking over his shoulder a dangerous heavy air fell over the group, it was laced with disappointment and barley restrained anger then as if a silent command was muttered it magnified just when he addressed the conscious members of the team.

**North: **I'm going to look for Alice-chan,contrary to my last decision I will still be departing from your group for an unspecified amount of time. When I have completed what I need I will rejoin you. If you ever hurt Alice I will kill you, and if you attack me again I won't hesitate to end your pitiful existence.

And with that he disappeared back down the slope his coat floating in the wind. With his departure the heavy air vanished causing the group to visibly relaxed. Picking up a small cylinder like object off the ground Saeko set about inspecting it. Giving it a few experimental squeezes she finally spoke up.

**Saeko:** These rounds were made of rubber.

**Shizuka: **Yes they seem to be used to hurt but not to kill. What are they?

**Hirano: **Riot control munitions.

Seeing the looks of confusion Hirano tried to elaborate.

**Hirano: **Less then leathal rounds or rubber bullets are intended to be a non-lethal alternative to metal projectiles. Like other similar projectiles made from plastic, wax, and wood, rubber bullets may be used for short range practice and animal control, but are most commonly associated with use in riot control and to disperse protests. They're ment to hurt like a bitch but not kill.

Takagi who had recovered from her beat down chose this moment to speak up.

**Takagi: **Such "kinetic impact munitions" are meant to cause pain but not serious injury. They are expected to produce contusions, abrasions, and , they may cause bone fractures, injuries to internal organs, or death. In a study of injuries in 90 patients caused by rubber bullets, one died, 17 suffered permanent disabilities or deformities and 41 required hospital treatment after being fired upon with rubber bullets. The question is why do you three barley have a mark on you? _And why are we alive?_

**Saeko: **Let's leave it alone for now, he seemed to let it go we should too. Lets fix what we can now Dr. Mirikawa handle the wounded while I check our plans for movement. But remember we will be discussing this later as a group which includes North.

Her orders given the stand in captain took a minuet to look over her teammates, assured that all was well she quickly strolled down the hill too stop the oncoming storm.

**Shizuka:** Roger,everyone that is able to move under there own power go back to the truck.

Ms. Shizuka took on another side of herself, gone was the bubbly buxom blond and in her stead was the serious medical expert.

* * *

***Humvee***

**_Alice: _**_Why did Onii-San hurt our new friends? Why was he so scary? Does he hate me? I bet he does... He's going to leave... Without me? I hate him... But I don't want him to leave me!_

In her makeshift hiding place among numerous spare tires and canisters of ammo Alice struggled a bit to get into a comfortable position. Unable to made her frustrated combined with her earlier thoughts it sen her over the edge and she began to cry. The door to the truck opened with an audible pop, then the weight of it shifted as someone climbed in and shut the door.  
Not wanting to be found Alice stifled her cry's and listened. The person showed no signs of leaving and the two sat in relative silence, unable to wait any longer Alice voiced her displeasure at the unwanted visitor in a weak hushed tone that was filled with pent up frustration.

**Alice: **Go away.. Please

**North: **Alice I'm sorry..

**Alice: **GO AWAY!

Throwing open the hatch to the hidden place the Dark Guardian swept little Alice up and cradled her into his chest. After a bit of protest Alice settled into the warm strong embrace of her brother and wept until she fell passed before he spotted Saeko on the other side of the bullet proof glass waiting patiently, giving her a brief nod of recognition he set about his task. Placing his unused coat over the sleeping child he laid her down on the backseat and when he was sure she was okay he left.

* * *

**AN: So once again sorry for the delay and the short chapter, I had really bad writers block and Xbox didn't help... I've written a ton of stuff for the future chapters because that's something I do when I have writers block I write stuff that pops up in my head then I twist it to go with the story... That or I read other Fanfics, watch anime or play a game... I think I've wasted enough off your time. Till next time! Remember to comment and like/follow etc.**


	6. Death's working overtime

**AN: Hot off the presses! **

Location, times and important data will be underlined

**People talking:**

SHOUTING

*Gestures or emotions*

_Thoughts_

I do not own high school of the dead or any of its characters, I do own everyone beside them, no if I could just figure out how to make money off of them... Anyone wanna buy a BLACK T-Shirt?

* * *

Gathered in the huge bunker that the Takagi's called a garage, Team Patrones watched with unrestrained amusement as one of there own repeatedly shocked himself with the small drone he was attempting to repair. After a rather healthy shock and a loud humm the frazzled and frizzled party boy turned to the group a huge smile etched onto his strong face.

**Lazarus:** It's alive I'm a genius! Genius I say! Hear me and Obey!

Maw turned towards his sub captain and held out his hand.

**Iso: **Captain?

**Maw:** You owe me your smokes.

**Iso:** Fine.. I don't use them anyway.

The two began they're exchange only to be interrupted by the dissapointed part boy.

**Lazarus:** I just put together an ENTRIE drone in less the 6 hours and you say nothing?

**Iso:** You should have took 8...

**Lazarus:** Fuck you! You damn br-

**Maw:** Does it work?

**Lazarus:** Yes!

**Maw:** Show me.

**Lazarus:** Where do you want the eyes?

The room dropped a few degrees as the Captain gave a chuckled evil laugh.

**Lazarus:** Ohh I gotcha.

After a few brief moments of prep the young mechanic/demolitions expert hefted the heavy glider onto his shoulders and proceeded out the garage door. Once out side he began to walk faster and faster till he was at a full blown sprint, thrusting the glider as a child would a paper airplane it left his hands and soared into the air. Whipping out a tablet and doing some minor tasks he began walking back towards the group.

**Maw:** So how's this work?

Showing the large tablet to his CO he began his lengthy explanation.

**Lazarus:** This is an advance model of the UAV Star dust used by Chilie, using the onscreen controls I can guide the plane. It has enough fuel for 5 hours and can take a total of 5000 pictures and 3h or audio.

**Maw:** This can record audio?

**Lazarus:** Yes and no.

**Iso:** Well? Which is it?

Lazarus: Well the camera basically reads the basic audio vibrations of anyone that's in the painted area. We don't get the actual audio but we do get something like subtitles, think of it like a really crappy foreign flick that you torrented.

**Iso:** Can we tell who said what?

**Lazarus:** Yeah they're color coated, everyone in the team is assigned a color randomly. Everyone else takes a color opposite to one of us on the color wheel, it's random and no I can't change it.

**Maw:** Where are you heading?

**Lazarus:** Right now I'm just making passes at the estate, making sure everything's working and what not. But I can go anywhere

**Maw:** Do you have the Rooks location?

**Lazarus:** Yeah it looks like he's about 16 miles out, he's on the bank of the Ichibo river.

**Maw:** Head they're then.

**Lazarus:** Already heading that way. What if be thinks its hostile? We where told to keep low profiles, knowing him its going to get shot up.

**Maw:** Be careful then, just keep it far enough away and move often, he's a green as grass noob how good of a shot can be be?

A few taps on the large touch screen later...

**Lazarus:** Okay we'll have eyes in 3.

Setting the pad down he went to the sink that was in the corner of the garage to wash up.

**Iso:** You idiot don't put that down you'll crash!

**Lazarus:** Calm down its on auto pilot and its using the pre recorded flight path.

A deep clear soprano voice filled the ears of the occupants, it was indefinably female with a slight foreign accent that one couldn't quite place.

**Alie:** Destination reached.

**Maw:** It talks?

**Lazarus:** Yup! Everyone I'd like you to meet Alie.

**Iso:** Alie..?

**Lazarus:** Artificial Logistics and Intelligence Expert or otherwise know as Alie. It was a project that was still in the early stages of testing but due to the current conditions they've been cleared for use.

**Maw:** They've?

**Lazarus:** Oh right each team has they're own Artificial intelligent.

**Iso:** What do you mean by they're own? Arnt they all the same?

**Lazarus:** Not quite, that's what stopped them from coming out earlier. They take on they're own personality and emotions as they age.

**Maw:** They also have a nasty habit of growing attached to a team and only working if one of them is present.

**Iso:** Why's that a problem?

Regret who had chosen to sit in his corner atop of the spare tires joined in the conversation. His tone was low and his gaze was still on the cement below, but that wasn't what he was truly looking at he was already lost in his memory's of the past.

**Regret:** Sometimes people dont come back thats why. People die, your supposed to give your life for the greater good and survival of BLACK.

Silently he returned to his seat, his gaze still fixed on the cement below

**Alie:** Sir, I have located Agent identification number 55673, he's currently surrounded by armed hostiles. I have already armed the drones on board weapon's systems and am about to engage.

**Iso: **Hostiles?

Alie: Yes 3 armed with small caliber weapons to be exact.

**Lazaurs:** Alie un-

**Maw:** Negative! Stand down! Agent is danger close! DO NOT ENGAGE!

**Alie: **Im sorry please state your identification number.

**Maw: **Agent identification number 518 I am the acting commanding officer and I said stand down!

**Alie: **...Greetings Captain Maw, forgive me I was not informed that you where the team leader for this mission. But regardless you do not have the authorization or training to issue orders to me.

**Maw: **Lazarus tell her to hold her fire!

Lazarus had long since reclaimed his seat at the small computer terminal they had aquired and was typing away at the keys, sweat hung from his brow as he tried to bring the rouge AI under control.

**Lazarus: **Alie!

**Alie: **I'm sorry sir but you also do not have the proper clearance.

**Iso:** Them who the fuck does!?

**Alie: **I report directly to the honorable council man and those he deems fit.

**Maw: **Fuck! Lazarus shut her down!

**Lazarus: **I cant! Shes already integrated into are entire system!

**Alie: **Air to ground missles are a negative operatrive to close.

**Iso: **Oh thank god that-

**Alie: **Switching to secondary weapons... 30. cal machine guns armed. Targets acquired.

**Maw:** STAND DOWN!

**Alie: **Firing in 3...2...1... Conflictive action canceled, operative is safe. All weapons systems deactivated returning to scout mode. The video is on screen sir.

Retrieving the tablet Lazarus brought the camera feed on screen for the captain to see.

**Alie: **Tap it to zoom in, slide your finger in the direction you want the camera to move, try not to disturb the flight controls

**Maw: **Yes Captain! Oh wait that's ME.

**Alie: **AI entering sleep mode. Goodbye!

Maw peered into the feed with vigor scouting the surrounding area before focusing the camera on his Rookie and an attractive young women who had moved from the group.

**Maw: **Alie how do I get audio again?

The AI gave no response, the Captain gave a silent curse and turned to his team mad scientist. Lazarus who was wiping himself off with a towel gave the muffled reply.

**Lazarus: **Tap and hold on who you want audio from, a drop down menu should pop up hit listen.

**Maw: **Hmm...

* * *

The sun was slowly climbing its way down from its perch in the sky, it's warm rays that heated the cement jungle now gone left it cooling. Two shadowed figures slowly climbed up the steep hill just over looking the river, the river provided a nice sparkly background, it looked quite romantic.

**Saeko: **Explain?

**North: **Hmm?

**Saeko: **Explain yourself

**North: **Wow look at this water and the sky, it's so beautiful. Almost makes a guy want to kiss a beautiful women, think your up for it?

Saeko was suddenly a mute and found her hands to be interesting, she grew a heavy blush but remembered what she had set out to do and sterned her gaze.

**Saeko:** You avoiding the subject isn't amusing.

**North: **You might not like want you hear even if you believe me.

**Saeko: **Explain.

**North:** I was going to leave.

**Saeko: **Why? Where would you go?

**North: **Takagi wouldn't face the fact that I was, we got into a one sided argument then she said I could but I had to leave my gear.

**Saeko:** Why not just give it to us?

You kids do not have the proper training to use my rifle let alone my gear. Here let me put it into a way you could understand, let's say someone demands your sword, and they haven't the slightest clue how to use it. Would you give it to them?

**Saeko: **No I wouldn't.

**North: **Then you see my point

**Saeko: **But I wouldn't attack them either.

**North: **I didn't attack anyone she drew her weapon when I refused, I warned her many times she said she would win and if she didn't you guys would help. She was right you did, but none of you realize who your dealing with, the only one that has half a clue is Hirano.

**Saeko: **Okay I've heard enough, you where right to defend yourself, but you could've said something to the rest of the group before the fighting began.

**North: **Oh really? I don't remember there being a time for talking, it was one fight after the other, especially you! I barley dodged that first strike! And what the hell is with that damn swing that shit hurts!

Saeko at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed and ashamed, a small blush spread like a wild fire across her pale flawless skin, it complemented her cold blue eyes perfectly. Remembering her manners she settled into a bow on the grassy floor, before speaking

**Saeko: **I apologize for my haste, it was unnecessary and the conflict could have been avoided if I had kept a level head.

Taking a knee he gently patted her back before lending out his hand as he helped her to her feet.

**North: **I would like to request that you do not repeat that action.

**Saeko: **But I -.

**North: **Ms. Busugima it is unbefitting for a pure women like yourself to bow to some one so tainted.

**Saeko: **I'm not as pure as you think.

**North: **Just drop it okay?

**Saeko: **So where are you going?

**North: **The police station on the other side of the river, about 2 days worth of time.

**Saeko: **It's back in the heart of the city, it's going to take you longer then that.

**North: **Not if I travel at night.

**Saeko: **That's suicide! THEY'RE more active at night, we'll go with you.

**North: **No I'm going alone, I travel faster and quieter by myself.

**Saeko: **We're going with you! You could need us.

**North: **I'm going alone, I don't need a bunch of inexperienced and under trained kids slowing me down.

**Saeko: **We're not just kids anymore! We've survived this world we have the supplies and we've used the skills we have to survive!

**North: **But that's just it! your skilled ill give you that. You need to be skilled to survive now, but there's a diffrence between skilled and experienced. Besides I have a feeling a few undead isn't all ill be fighting.

As knowledgeable and well prepared as they were, North was right in saying that they were inexperienced in terms of being actual Soldiers. They weren't cold hearted killers when it came down to it like him, that type of experience and mindset could be the difference in a fight or obstacle down the road. Without experience, they wouldn't be able to anticipate or react properly to threats that may reveal themselves, no matter how well prepared they thought they might be.

**Saeko: **Okay fine well wait here for your return.

**North:** No you'll continue towards the Takagi Estate and wait there it's safer then out on the bank.

**Saeko: **How do you know it's safe?

**North: **My teams their, on another note I'd like to speak to Takagi.

As Saeko nodded a bit of her long violet hair shifted, underneath it North saw what he had done to her beautiful face. Her once unblemished creamy cheek was a deep purple like her hair, a bit of the corner of hr lip was split. The young agent wanted to kick himself. Hesitantly he reached out and worshiped the damaged area, his fingertips dancing around it as his palm cupped her chin

**North:** I really did a number on your face with that elbow, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?

**Saeko: **A bit but my ribs hurt more.

**North:** Again I'm sorry

**Saeko: **Don't worry I'll return the favor next time.

She slipped away then left him and walked back down a noticeable sway it her hips. He followed her footsteps as she lead him to a certain pink haired devil. Not to long later they found her beneath the shade of a tree, with one Kohta Hirano nursing her wounds as she ranted.

**Takagi: **What the hell is that guys problem! He is so inconsiderate, why can't he be just like every other guy in the world and be driven by women or money!? Maybe he's gay... Better watch your but otaku you never know what men like that prefer.. ALICE!

Hirano who had been quietly nursing her looked up at the sudden outburst, pushing his bold framed glasses into place he began to speak in a hesitant nervous tone.

Hirano: Excuse me?

**Takagi: **HE'S A LOLICON! That's it, he has to be! No self respecting man could see all of us naked and not die if blood loss!

Beneath and behind the shade of the tree Saeko was hard pressed to stifle a giggle as her dark haired companions eye twitched at his questioning sexuality. She turned towards his prone figure expecting an answer, noticing her gaze he quickly pulled himself up to full height before stepping out into the open to confront the two gender questioning teens. Hirano was the first to notice him, scared and a little bit nervous he drew himself up and stood between the two in a protective manner.

**North: **Relax porky, if I wanted you dead you would be and no one would no.

He stood fast, Saeko made her way around the tree and placed her hand on his shoulder.

**Saeko: **He brings no ill intent.

Hirano moved to her side but threw North a venemous glance.

**North: **I'd like to talk to her alone, what has to be said is not ment for your ears so either you leave willingly or I knock you out.

Hirano rose his weapon and trained it on the man before him, the man showed no signs of the rifle being there at all. He ignored it as if it where a toy, before swatting it away. The rifle found its way pressed into the mans chest, shaking under its owners harsh grip. North steadied his gaze, looking straight into the young boys eyes.

**North: **Do it kid, you'll be doing me a favor.

**Hirano: **I'll do it!

North pulled the rifle from his grip before clearing it and setting it down against the tree. Hirano pulled a revolver and sighted it on North. Only to have it effortlessly taken away and thrown to Saeko.

**North: **Kid look you won't do it, I know a killer when I see one and even if you are one your not one of us... How many of these do you have? Shit I've taken away 3 just today..

Noticing everyone was just staring, the young agent sat down across from the pink princess before giving Saeko the help me look.

**Saeko: **Come on Hirano I think Komuro-Kun broke something on the rifle.

**Hirano: **WHAT?!

Hirano dashed down the hill showing surprising speed for someone so large with Saeko trailing behind. The two left stayed quiet before North took a swig from his canteen to clear his throat before looking out towards the river.

**North: **Today, I watched a girl do the hardest thing I've ever seen. Everyone wants to be the hero. Everyone wants to be right. But sometimes, we need to do things that aren't right. Because they have to be done. It takes a lot to be a bad guy when you don't mean and if you and your friends want to survive one of you is going to have to be this way. That is why I'm not angry with you for what you tried to do, I'm sorry that I had to put you in that position, if I weren't active I would have stayed.

North looked at her for a response when she gave none he stood and walked down the hill. Upon reaching the truck North set out to ready his gear for the trek to the police station.

_**North: **I think I need to switch out a few weapons_.

With the skill to match his position North withdrew a large black box from his pack, opening it revealed an assortment of attachments all suited to his many weapons including his assault rifle. Wordlessly he removed the currently attached scope and Bi-pod before replacing it with an ACOG and grip. Pulling out a seperate silver case revealed an M320 granade launcher, within seconds it was securely fastened to the underside of the barrel Just inform of the grip. He pulled another case from his heavy pack, this one was a tad long and held his prized rifle. Consefeeing it for a bit he slid it back in place before one recently recovered Takashi appeahe'd as he was being supported by the Hirano boy. They took a seat on the ground beside him and sat in relative silence, before Hirano broke it.

**Hirano: **We heard what happened.

**North: **Hmm

**Takashi:** All of it could have been avoided, I'm sorry for jumping you.

**North: **I'm not the one that was knocked uncounsice, you were just reacting to a fight its fine. But Hirano you need to stop hesitating, you need to be ready to kill should the time come.

**Hirano: **Not to be disrespectful but do you know how scary you are? The look in your eye when we showed up and then again at the tree.. I'm surprised I didn't drop my rifle.

**North: **Yea well, Just keep what I said in mind. I'm going to be leaving for a bit, so I won't be able to watch you brats. Take care of everyone okay? Move out to Takagi's house now.

**Takashi & Hirano:** Right.

**North: **Oh and don't be to hard on Takagi, she was just looking out for the group. There are times you have to be like that, so take notes.

Snapping a new magazine into his newly modified rifle he flicked on his safety before grabbing his pack. Once it was strapped in place he left the two boys and began to walk along the shore line towards the distant bridge. He slowly began to disappear bit by bit beneath the sinking horizon until there was nothing left. Not long after the bank was left empty as the Humvee sped up the road

* * *

(Saeko and the rest of the group)

**Takagi:** Take this next left.

The Humve tilted as it made the sudden sharp turn, the occupants inside scrambled back to the seats they where thrown from. There where so many of THEM in the once deserted area it seemed inconceivable.

**Takagi:** Make this turn!

Turning into a narrow street the humvee sped forward until it hit a road block. The heavy set truck lurched forward as the driver stamped on the break narrowly avoiding the large numbet of damned souls blocking they're path. Takagi leaned over the dash a pointed in the direction of the mob before shouting.

**Takagi: **Run em' down!

**Saeko: **We can't there's too many of them, I new traveling at night was a bad idea.

Up on the roof Takashi and Hirano where doing theyre best to pick apart the horde traveling behind them.

**Takashi: **Yo get this thing moving or we're toast.

**Takagi: **Back up.

**Hirano: **No don't there numbers are to great back here.

**Shizuka: **Which way do I go?

**Takagi: **Takashi?

**Takashi:** umm...

**Saeko: **Komuro which group looks larger?

Shifting from his prone stance the teenager checked the two closing groups, his eyes left them as he fiddled with his empty shotgun. Clumsily he forced two shells into the gun before spilling the rest into the open hatch of the war truck. Reaching down frantically to grab them his shaking hands where intercepted by the calm steady one of Saeko. She pried open his clammy wet hands and pushed his lost shells into them before cupping his face.

**Saeko:** Komuro-Kun relax, now which one is bigger?

**Takashi: **The one behind us, we should try are chances with the front.

**Takagi:** You heard him boobzilla put the pedal to the metal.

The Humvee roared to life it's back two wheeles screaching as it sped with the brake engaged, as it reached top speed and the brake releases it unleashed its fury on the horde. The two tons of medal slammed it to the wall of meat with a sickining crack, the two forces battaled for domimince slowly the war truck made ground as it mowed through the crowd it's wheeles screeching silenced as it ground into the vast pools of blood. Slamming out of the mob the truck sped down the avenue, it's occupants released the breaths they didn't know they where holding.

* * *

The circle had tightened around North, the group of teenagers now on the roof of the Humvee watched in morbid horror unable to look away from they're now doomed comrade. The agent waited silently his body coiled like a snake ready to strike. The first one of THEM was within striking distance he became a blur of motion to all but Saeko. She watched him grab hold of one THEM by its throat and jaw, heard the horrid sound of bone cracking when he twisted its neck into an unnatural position he hurled the beast to the ground just as two others, lunged from his left side. North ducked they're grasps, and swept they're feet, the previous one with the snapped neck grabbed North from behind. Saeko let out a sigh of relief as North effortlessly threw the zombie over his body and into the group knocking then over. The agent shrugged off they're hands and plowed his way through the new made hole towards his car, using the back of one of THEM as a spring board he flipped over the last remaining one and onto the hood of his car.

Surveying his surroundings he withdrew a small cylinder like object from his vest, looking straight at the group on the opposite car he gave them a shooing motion with his hand before kicking one of THEM in the face as it grabbed for him. Saeko watched as the rest of her friends helped Alice and Zeke over the fence before vaulting over themselves, she turned to leave only to be block by a couple sets of infected. She set her gaze on North he motioned towards the razor wire wall, he wanted her to climb it? She looked back at him in confusion his gaze was focused on one of THEM as it tried to climb onto the car's hood, he smashed the heel of his boot into its face and waited,the music continued to grow louder as it reached its climax more and more of them moved towards North, looking back at her he gave a pleading look for her to try then with a wave of his hand he turned and hit the object in his hand. A bright flash of light filled they're vision and a thunderous crack filled they're ears. When the light died down all that was left was smoke and the ringing in they're ears, when the smoke drifted of they could see the remains of the car ablaze, countless numbers of them scattered everywhere. Something dropped off to they're right it's identity consieled by the slowly parting smoke, the teens stayed still as one Kohta Hirano moved forward rifle raised ready to deal with the threat. As he broke through the last layer of smoke he discovered a singed and ash covered Saeko just beyond the razor fence, her bokken just as messed up as she was beside her.

**Hirano:** Guys it's Saeko get over here she's hurt!

The group gathered round the sleeping ruffed beauty before Ms. Mirakawa started issuing orders.

**Shizuka: **Hirano, Takashi grab Saeko we have to leave the area now! I know we're not supposed to move the victim but that explosion is going to attract the left overs if there are any left. Here give me your weapons your going to need both hands.

Takashi and Hirano scooped up there charge and settled her between them before they all took of towards the looming estate.

* * *

The shaken up teens held onto each other for support, one was being supported by two kids, one average sized and one slightly over weight teenage boys, on had thick rimmed glasses and shoulder length black hair. The other was skinny and tall, dark brown hair made him quite the pretty boy. The girl between them looked okay, no visible marks from what he could see, her dark purple hair fell in front of her face like a shroud, she was quite the looker.

The other three where fussing over a little girl about age 8 if one had to guess. She was a little tike with ruby colored short length hair she seemed quite content in the busty blonds arms. The other two looked quite fresh, one with carrot shade hair the other a blinding pink.. Each had athletic type bodies not to bad on the where the thoughts that ran through Team Patrones's head before they jumped from there building top perch.

**Maw**: Team lets say Hi.

**Regret**: So we're going to show off?

_**Iso: **__Hmm damn hussies, I'll show them what a real women looks like._

**Lazarus**: Show time! _Maybe I can find a nice cutie for myself. If the noob didn't take all of them._

They landed without a sound.

**Lazarus**: Started from the bottom now we here

**Iso**: But we started from the top...

**Maw: **Will you two SHUT THE FUCK UP? This is a stealth operation!

Well almost without a sound they quickly covered the distance between the two groups. As if coming out of the cement themselves, like some sort of mist, the BLACK squadron showed themselves, silent as the rolling mist they seemed to emulate. They took up positions around the seven but did not immediately engage. They seemed to simply watch and wait, after what seemed like an eternity the lead hooded figure spoke, the voice not only coming from in front of them but all around them.

**Black member**: You who stand before us state your intentions.

**Takagi**: I am Saya Takagi daughter to Souichiro Takagi and his wife Yuriko Takagi this is my home. These are my friends and they will be coming with me. Who are you and why are you blocking the main road to my estate?

**Black member:** Hmm Ms. Takagi this is my team and we are Patrones, assigned to protect your father. Are you in need of assistance?

Gesturing to the unconscious girl in Takashi and Kohta's arms.

**Takagi**: Yes, she collapsed after we escaped, we're not sure what's wrong with her.

**Shizuka**: _But I'm the team medic..._

One of the members moved forward towards the injured party,this one was female with a gas mask covering her face like the rest of them, spilling out of the back of the mask was long blond hair that was done up in a single braid. Looking over Saeko she checked pulse and looked at the back and side if the head before speaking.

**Iso**: She is merely unconscious.

**Takagi**: I could have told you that...

**Maw**: May I ask you a question Ms?

A brief nod was his answer.

**Maw**: Is this everyone? Or should we expect more visitors?

**Takagi**: No this is everyone.

The female went stock still before hiding it and moving back towards her team.

**Maw**: Very well.

Three figures disappeared the last lone figure took a moment to study the group then with a brief shake of her head also vanished and just as suddenly and silently they had come they were all gone leaving the teens to their own devices.

**Rei: **You should have told them about North he'll be he-

**Takagi**: Are you stupid or something? What don't you understand? He's DEAD! AND NOT COMING BACK!

The harsh tone had Rei flinching and stepping back a few feet before snuggling into Takashi further, as if to shield herself from the harsh truth. Pushing her face into his chest to hide her crying the matter was thought to have been dropped.

**Alice**: Your wrong..

Realizing this was a child Takagi lowered her voice but it still held the harsh tone

**Takagi**: I'm a genius... I'm never wrong he's not coming back little one..

**Alice**: Your not a Genius your just a big dummy head! Onii-San will come back! He'd never leave me alone he said so!

**Takagi**: Hirano what do you think his chances are with living through that explosion and getting out alive?

Not hearing her or not caring Hirano remained silent. A quick shove from Takashi seemed to break him out of his musings just long enough for a response.

**Hirano**: It's hard to say... Getting out no problem,North could do it in his sleep and with the amount of firepower he's packing he could take on all of Japan. But that explosion it wasn't just the car it had to have had at least some explosive device or fuel with it to make it that big. Maybe if he ditched out, but we all saw him on top of the car. I just don't know...

The group continued forward in silence.

* * *

**An: Comment, Favorite, follow and all that good stuff. **


	7. Unanswered Questions

**AN: Soooo I've been extremely sick the past month, while fighting off dehydration and making trips to the bathroom there wasn't exactly time to write. It didn't help that looking at the screen for more than five minutes gave me a migraine but i'm all past that now. Here's the next chapter! I recently went back and fixed grammar in the past chapters and so far chapter one is all we have done, there have been a few additions but its all about the same, So go check that out!**

**Key:**

**Location, times and important data will be bolded and underlined.**

**People talking:**

SHOUTING [All caps]

*Gestures or emotions* [asterisks]

_Thoughts_ [Italicized]

_**I do not own highschool of the dead or any of its characters, I used to own North but then he died...**_

* * *

**2212 **

**Takagi Manor garage**

Team Patroness returned to their self proclaimed safe house broken and frustrated. Iso seemed to have taken it the worse, curled into a ball amoungst the sea of tires, she opened up to no one. Choosing to instead remain in a vegetative state. Regret had silently volunteered to watch the heartbroken girl in her helpless state, it was benefiting of someone of her occupation to be in such a state. No one could blame her though, everyone had taken the young mans death hard. Despite not knowing him very long he seemed to be a perfect fit in there messed up family, always one to have a sarcastic remark about the scrutiny of being new. Elsewhere Maw chose to renounce his Rook's death, he was still out their, he knew. He appeared to be just sitting down quietly in a chair, but underneath his heavy gas mask information soared across his lenses. Bio metrics on all the team appeared briefly then dissipated. That wouldn't help him, the Rook's HUD wasn't attached to him, therefore it could not read his health. Tactical maps and team movements appeared but nothing helped him. He needed info from the satellites if he wanted to find his Rook.

**Maw:** God dammit this wasn't going to happen again! He wouldn't lose another! What was he thinking!? I told him not to get to attached! And what does he do? He goes and blows himself sky high for a bunch of ungrateful teen Civies who are still searching for a fuck to give! We are going to find him! Just so I can beat the living shit out of him. Lazarus wake up your sicko asshole computer bitch and see what you can get me from the long distance satellites as well as his file. Regret go out to the site and see if you can find me some evidence of a KIA.

Regret rose from his position beside Iso and effortlessly lifted her up and on top of his shoulders, so she was straddling his neck.

**Regret:** I'm taking her

Maw gave his approval and went back to his maps before turning back towards the only remaining room occupant.

**Maw:** Lazarus I said get that bitch up now, not yesterday,not tomorrow, NOW!

**Lazarus:** Yes captain. Hey Alie wake up I need your help.

**Alie:** Yes?

**Lazarus:** Can you scan for Agent 55673 in the area?

Alie's miniature persona appeared in a cube simulating a room over the recently modified terminal Lazarus was using, she seemed to be a women with no real detail, only smoothness, like a sculpture made of jello. With a wave of her hand a board the same material as herself appeared, every member of the team was marked accept the Rook. The jello like woman turned towards maw and her indiscriminate face seemed to take on a smile.

**Alie: **Loose another of your dogs Captain? Oh you lost the puppy again?... What a shame.

**Maw: ** How do you know about Brian you worthless piece of shit!?

**Alie: **I know everything Captain, and if I'm so worthless why am I the one looking for your lost puppy?

The jello women turned back towards her jello board and recently made jello desk, Maw backed off and the two went to work.

**Lazarus:** Oh and pull up any data on him as well.

**Alie:** If I must

Out of thin air the jello files seemed to appear in her jello hand, Alie took one look at the front of the file before they disappeared.

**Alie:** Unable to extract location or file, you do not have proper clearance.

**Maw:** This is Agent 518, I have the highest possible clearance! I'm missing one of my men dammit! This isn't the time for games! I demand to see my info!

Alies AI body summoned a phone and seemed to be using it before it disappeared and was replaced by North's jello women gave the files a swipe that sent them circling around her construct room and then they disappeared.

**Alie:** Please wait... Access approved, files are now in your document section of your HUD

**Alie:** Unexpected interference in the AO unable to locate Agent. I will notify you if he shows up on my scanners, the location will be uploaded to your HUD if it becomes available.

Alie summoned a door and walked out of the room. Maw saw none of this, he was too busy looking over the 63 page dossier he had recently received.

**Page: 1 of 63**

**TRUE NORTH**

**Name:**True North

**Date of birth: **16 July 95

**Gender:** Male

**Blood type: **O+

**Height: **5' 7"

**Weight: **152 lbs

**Eye color: **Dark brown

**Hair:** Black

**Status: **Active Duty

**Know affiliates: **Partner South KIA on the eleventh of May 2010

**Notes: **Handle with extreme caution, operative is highly trained and versed in many forms of combat.

**Brief History: **Operative was trained in the CHIDE program till the age of eight, then served six consecutive years in the TPO program before being declared MIA on the eleventh day of May 2010. On the sixteenth day of October 2011 he was found serving as a scout sniper with the 75th Ranger regiment in Afghanistan. As of the thirteenth of July of this year we have removed him from his position and immediately enrolled him in BLACK.***Refer to Training and service portion of dossier***

**Maw: **_TPO? __Son of a- _Lazarus, take care of everything while I look into something.

**Lazarus: **But sir what about R-

**Maw:** Just do it!

With those parting words the Captain of the broken team dashed up the stairs and through the house. Upon coming to a study he was stopped by a young servant man.

**Servant****: **I'm sorry sir but no one but the Lord is allowed into the study.

**Maw: **As of now this room belongs to me. Now either move and get out of the way or i'll break you.

**Servant:** But s-

**Maw:** _Break it is._

Interrupting the servant with an opened palmed thrust to the lower jaw, effectively knocking his head and sending the man to dream world. The trenched coated assassin scrolled through his many documents as he dispassionately stepped over the slumped over man. With a flick of his boot he closed the door behind him before clicking his back two molars and activating his comm.

**Maw:** Captain to Lazarus

**Lazarus:** Sir?

**Maw:** Bring all of our tech to the study on the second floor.

**Lazarus: **But sir that's the Don's study

**Maw: **Nope, now it's mine. Hurry the hell up!

**Lazarus: **Right away sir.

About a minute passed before the party boy arrived in front of the study doors with his cargo. He spared the poor chap lounging on the floor a pitiful gaze before moving into the room. It was quiet a study, the carpet was a nice dark red color and most of the furniture including the wall to wall bookcases were made from a dark type of wood. The old timey chandelier gave the room an almost western like lighting, he searched for his commander and found him behind the massive Marble and wood desk writing away on a sheet of paper. Without looking up from his scribbling Maw gave orders.

**Maw:** Set up, then get out... Oh and when Regret gets back tell him I want him posted outside and to keep everyone out.

**Lazarus:** Sir!

With a quick snap of the heels, straightening of his back the Joker performed a fairly decent salute before hurrying to finish his task. The door closed and the techie went about his work, plugging this into that and that into this. Soon enough Alie was once again online, his job done Lazarus went back down to the garage to wait for Regret.

* * *

**2235**

**Takagi estate defense wire east side.**

Regret and Iso had arrived at the sight, all that was left were the charred remains of the once ruby red car and countless of THEM. Seeing that they wouldn't be able to investigate the scene with this many infected around Regret set the mopey blonde down and sat in for the long wait. Soon enough Lazarus's voice came over her comm

**Lazarus:** You know, I know why you're so connected with North. He kinda looks like Brian huh?

The sad blonde only gave her silent nod as she curled up tighter into herself. Lazarus just continued.

**Lazarus:** You know, it's not the Captain's fault. His order was justified, one of us had to die so the others could live. Dulces required a price and Brian paided it for us.

Iso made no motion to respond, but lazarus kept talking anyway.

**Lazarus:** It's not him, it's this line of work. It eats you up over time and soon there's nothing left. Regret, captain needs you finish up there and return.

**Regret: **Come. We cannot check, to many of them in the area.

The behemoth moved back towards the compound then stopped to allow the swordswomen to rise and follow.

* * *

**0532 **

**Takagi Manor second floor study**

**Alie:** I found him...

**Maw: **Where?

The women construct expanded herself and her board to the normal size of everyone in the room. The board began to from shapes and soon enough a small gooey city could be made out.

**Alie:** Take a look yourself. We are here.

The Artificial construct drew a massive circle and seemed like a Pre K teacher

**Alie:** Agent 55673 is here.

Another massive circle appeared and then a few arrows pointed towards a building with a star on it.

**Alie: **If Agent 55673 is uncompromised his likely destination is here. Chance of compromised agent 82% Chance of uncompromised agent and survival with estimated wounds is 37.3%, in layman's terms even if he is alive he wont make it back.

**Iso:** I'm going to get him!

**Maw:** No! Stand down!

Iso continued to move towards the study door, Regret's massive body blocked her way.

**Maw:** Detain her.

Hearing the command Iso made a break for it but lazarus tackled Iso's fleeting form, the two struggled for dominance before Lazarus came out on top. He sat on her chest and pinned her arms above her, Iso thrashed against her subduer but his weight and strength were too much. Maw kneeled down by her and forced her face towards him. By now tears were heavily streaking her face and she was trying her hardest to drown out her captain.

**Maw:** Listen to me! Listen goddam it! You're a BLACK agent! So act like one! I get it, okay? I get it. The Rook looks like Brian, we all can see it, if it weren't for the black hair, mask and the way he keeps to himself he might even be a carbon copy. But it's not him. We all miss him but, but Rook, No North isn't him. You can't replace Brian with North. Do you understand? He's dead!

Right then and their Maw realized he may or may not have crossed a very thin line, Lazarus realized that Maw did in fact cross a very important line when and quickly tightened his hold on his team mate, lest she do something she might regret. After a bit more thrashing and swear words, Iso had fully calmed down. She met the cold lenses of her commander who had not moved an inch in his crouched position.

**Iso:** I Know I'm the one that found what was left of him after your shit command remember.

She quickly turned towards Lazarus, still seated on her toned stomach, she gave a deep venomous glare before speaking in her harsher tone.

**Iso:** Get off me, I won't leave just get the fuck off now.

Lazarus quickly stepped up and off of the young blonde, and opted to stand next to the garage door with Regret.

**Maw:** So you remember Dulces?

**Iso:** Of course I do, we all do.

The commander swept his gaze to his other subordinates, his attention asking the unspoken question.

**Lazarus:** It's not something you can forget.

**Regret:** To forget a fallen one is truly a sin

The captain admired his black boots against the hardwood floor and nodded as his thoughts ran rampant through his mind. He returned his gaze back to his mother hen of a Lieutenant.

**Maw:** You don't have to worry about him.

**Lazarus:** What are you talking about? We all have to worry about him, hes a green as grass newbie... Have you gone loco?

**Maw:** He can handle all aspects of combat, I believe in him.

**Iso: **He's brand new!

**Lazarus: **Sir did you take a step off the crazy train?

The Captain turned away from his team and began talking, his voice while audible didn't seem to be pointed towards them.

**Maw:** Chide's are trained from a young age, their body and mind molded into the perfect weapon. They train day in and day out it never stops. even they're meals are taken in account, each one has just the right amount of vitamins and all such nonsense. When there training is complete they take a test and are placed into pairs depending on the results of said test.

Lazarus chose to be the one to bring the captain back to the living with a question.

**Lazarus:** How young we talkin about?

The captain remained facing away from them but answered nonetheless

**Maw:** A chide first graduates at the age of 8 or so, combat at the latest 10.

**Lazarus:** Wait wait hold up are you saying these kids see combat at the age of 10?

**Maw:** At the latest.

**Iso:** How long has this been going on!?

**Maw:** It's only produced one batch of kids so about 17 years. The project while successful was shut down after the first group due to the funding needed, not many people wanted to pay to have kids turned into killers. The entire group was thought to be KIA.

**Lazarus:** Okay let's pretend that I'm a new.. Chide was it?

**Maw:** Yes.

**Lazarus:** Explain to me my life.

**Maw:** First they tear them down, they take away names, individuality, then they install the creed in you.

Regret who had been listening from his tire thrown chose now to join in the conversation.

**Regret:** The creed?

**Maw:** You are nothing, you are no one, you do not exist. There is no past, there is no present, there is no future,Only the mission, complete the mission at all costs.

**Regret:** How does one go about installing a creed?

**Maw: **Don't know it was left out of the dossier, can't be good.

**Lazarus:** Okay we'll what about after the creed?

**Maw:** Your placed in a room with just a bed and 2 plastic tubs that are filled with clothes. Every day starting at 3 an instructor comes and wakes you, after you've eaten in the hall you go out with the rest of the chides for morning exercises after which you begin your day. Which consists of different things such as tactics for 45 mins or anatomy for 2 hours, when the lessons over the instructor leaves and a new one comes in and begins there lesson. This goes on till about noon then more chide exercises till 2 and lunch, then you go back to lessons till 8 and then it's lights out. Upon graduation your assigned a name which corresponds with your lifeblood, your lifeblood is your eternal partner. This is only what I know, there could be much more.

**Iso:** What does this have to do with North being able to handle all aspects of combat?

The captain chose now to face his troops.

**Maw:** North is, was one of them. They don't have skill sets they do it ALL, there is no long,close, mid there is only the kill to be made.

**Lazarus:** WHAT?!

**Maw:** His partner and himself were listed as MIA, They found his partner mutilated and changed both their listings to KIA but North, North was still very much alive. BLACK found him on tour acting as a scout sniper with the 75th Airborne Ranger division in Afghanistan. A couple of phone calls later and he arrived at BLACK HQ, no one knew or knows about his past other than the councilor, and now us.

**Lazarus:** So the Rooks not really a rook?

**Maw:** Afraid not.

**Iso:** Wait that means he was like what... 15 in the army?

**Maw:** No he was 16 when he enlisted spent almost 2 years in there before we picked him up.

**Regret:** But he's 17...

**Maw:** Yeah...you remember when you met him? That was his first night in the states since his deployment and he turns 18 in two days.

**Regret:** We celebrate it when he returns.

**Lazarus:** But if none of us can go...

Lazarus look towards his captain for confirmation that he would not be sending them, and was met with a certain nod.

**Iso:** The teens..

**Maw:** No,No,NO, absolutely not! We are not sending them.

**Iso:** They don't take orders from you

**Alie:** Agent 375 is correct they are not in the chain of command.

**Maw:** You're still here?

**Alie:** Yes

**Maw:** Well then leave your not helping anymore.

Lazarus: They do have a point captain, if the teens want to go look then thats on them they don have to listen to you.

**Maw:** Yes they do there the families of assets I own them.

**Alie:** Not all of them are offspring of the assets..

**Iso:** Alie which one's aren't?

**Alie: **Out of the students that are able and posses success chances above 50% there is one. Second year boy Takashi Komuro of Fujimi Academy.

**Lazarus:** What about the purple haired girl that fought North this morning? She looked like she could carry herself.

**Iso:** She was unconscious we they arrived remember? But if she's back up I suppose she could go too.

**Maw:** Negative she's the only daughter of Busujima and may know where he is.

**Alie: **He is already on board the USS Salvation, he doesn't even know his daughter is alive. If we send her there is a greater chance of success.

**Maw:** As they are now they'd die without the proper training, and you will be unable to train them because when Souichiro Takagi returns we will be acting as his soldiers until we collect the rest of the assets and can send for a chopper. Who will train them?

**Alie: **Captain I'm receiving a comm signal not of our own.

**Maw:** Play it so we can hear.

**?: **This is chief Rika Minami of first squadron in the prefecture police, i'm also a Sergeant in the SAT team who, along with the SST, were deployed to clear the nearby airport of any zombie stragglers and to rescue any survivors. My partner sacrificed himself when are nest was rushed, I barely made it off that hell hole of an island... Is anyone there?

**Lazarus:** Ha it's like she answered you... Maybe the universe wants North back.?

**Maw:** You know what? Fine I don't care get those kids killed but I'm handling this. Alie patch me through to her

**Alie:** Aye aye captain.

**Maw: **Sergeant, we read you loud and clear, what is your location over?

**Rika: **I'm right outside the razor wire wall you call a welcome mat. If you've got one of these that means your military, whats your info?

**Maw:** We're sending a team now to retrieve you, hang tight.

**Rika:** I'm all for getting out, but I don't exactly trust you. What's to keep me from shooting you dick off?

**Maw:** If you can see me go right ahead.

**Rika: **I'm ranked 5th in the world with anything with a scope. And I just so happen to have a H&K PSG-1 I wont miss you.

**Maw: **5 minutes out, we'll see

* * *

**AN: Not much going on here... Oh and yeah I lied North's alive... Or is he?**


	8. Memories

**AN: Welcome Back!**

* * *

The building was full proof, every room she cleared was done so with the utmost care. the entrances were barricaded and armed with a bit of wire and bells. Not the best alarm system but, she had to make do with what she had. In her second story perch, which used to have been a teens bedroom judging by all the poorly hidden porn, nothing escaped her eye. Whoever this guy was he'd be giving her all his juicy intel before he even knew the sillier in the car was just a decoy. You didn't get this type of skill or rank by being trusting, she'd play her cards close to her chest and see what the deal was, then she'd maybe let the guy take her to this supposed strong hold. All that was left was to wait, with the skill beholden her title, Sgt Minami withdrew a thick cigar from her left breast pocket and put it into her mouth. Her prone figure never changed, the bed didn't squeak and the crosshairs never left the thick razor wire fence, she'd been watching since he last spoke.

**Rika:** _Man I'm bored, I could definitely use a smoke._ Too bad I left my lighter back at the island.

Not a moment later a hand armed with a single lit match brushed past her face and lit the tip of her thick Cuban cigar. Once the tip was firmly ablaze the hand receded and the Sgt took a few puffs of her cigar. Checkmate, the man had gone through all reason and had forced her into checkmate, he now controlled the conversation and her life. Without moving the Sgt. addressed the entity in the room.

**Rika:** So how long you been here?

Her senses picked up that the man had moved slightly away from her, and soon the sounds of the computer chair's wheels on the floor grabbed her attention just enough for her to peek away and try to glance at the man. She was persuaded not to by the guiding of her head by the man's gentle yet firm hand and his charming deep voice.

_**Rika:** I didn't even hear him move... Mother fuck he's good..._

**Maw: **Ah ah ah, not so fast, keep your current position, no peaking. And to answer your question 5, 10 minutes. Not too sure, it was right when you started setting up that bell trick.

**Rika:** Hmm, you alone?

She once again could make out the wheels of the computer chair squeaking under the man's weight as he returned to his seat before responding in an almost quizzical manner.

**Maw:** Depends.

**Rika:** On?

**Maw:** What you mean by alone.

The second the words left his mouth a nice bright red laser appeared on the tip of her rifle, as she followed it with her eyes it made its way up her rifle, then up her arm to settle nicely on what she guessed was her forehead. Then just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished.

**Maw: **Now I have a question for you Ms. Rika.

**Rika:** Yeah?

Maw: Would you care to join me at the compound for a nice breakfast?

Somehow, maybe by the way he said it or how she could feel the laser had reappeared, she knew it wasn't a suggestion.

**Rika:** Fine whatever, but I keep my gear and your buying breakfast deal?

**Maw:** I see no problem with that.

The laser turned from it's bright hostile red, to a nice friendly green and Sgt. Minami took that as an okay to turn around. She flicked the safety on her rifle before turning from her prone position to lay on her back. Searching the room, she found an unarmed man wearing a blue lensed gas mask, his long billowing trench coat spilled off of the computer chair he was seated in. The Sgt. took a long drag before shooting a smoke ring in the man's direction.

**Rika:** So you got a name? Or should I just call you Kuro?

The man cocked his head slightly to the side, before nodding and jumping to his feet. Within moments, he had pulled her up from her resting position.

**Maw:** Introductions later, We need to move grab your things.

**Rika:** Alright just give me a sec to snap it in place.

The well built Sgt. struggled a bit with her huge rucksack before it was lifted from her body and handled like an oversized purse by the cloaked man.

**Maw:** No time I'll hold onto it, come here.

Roughly he turned her around and began roping something around her lower body.

**Maw:** Here hold these two cords, squat and pull. Squat and pull, the tighter the better. Hurry up.

**Rika:** What is this?

**Maw:** Harness

Then man tossed her bag out the window then without another word he lept... From the second story window. No safety line, he just jumped and was gone. Now this wouldn't have been a problem but the rapidly disappearing coil of cord at her feet, that she had just secured to her waist, told a different story. She could either jump or be pulled.

**Rika: **MOTHER OF FUCK!

* * *

**Rooftop building.**

**Sametime**

**Lazarus:** So why are we over here again?

**Iso:** The captain wanted to talk to the girl alone.

**Lazarus:** Then why are we here?

**Iso:** Because we don't trust her or take threats against our own.

**Lazarus:** I get that, that's why you're here. Why am I here?

**Iso:** Because if I happen to miss my shot with this.

The young blonde sniper patted her British Accuracy International made 8.59mm rifle never leaving her position or taking her eye from the x3-x12 x 50 all day, night and weather sight.

**Iso:** Then you're going to bring the house down on her with that. Understood?

The tanned skinned music junky shifted the SMAW-NE, a specially designed SMAW which uses a thermobaric warhead that produces an overpressure wave capable of collapsing a lightly constructed building.

**Lazarus:** We don't fuck around do we?

**Iso:** Nope. She's in so what's yer call?

**Lazarus:** Hmm?

**Iso:** Sink or swim what's your call?

**Lazarus:** Ehh I don't know.. You?

**Iso: **Gets pulled out the window and falls flat on her ass.

**Lazarus: **Yeah i'll bet against those odds. I say she successfully repels and the captain's got a secret thing for her.

**Iso:** No way in hell! I'm willing to bet anything against that bullshit.

**Lazarus:** Are you now?

**Iso:** Yes I am, so name your stakes.

* * *

**September 4, 2000 *13 years ago***_**  
**_

**Location unknown**

**?: **Three hours of sleep! Not a minute more

The instructor snapped at him, waking him up immediately, as his muscle, sore from the last night training, were blazing with pain and stiff. North was up without a complaint, complaining was a sure way for more pain. Pain wasn't a good thing. It was bad. He had woken half a minute later that he was meant to be, he knew what the punishment was, he always knew,

_**North:** But how can I not sleep half a minute more, if it means remembering the warm place away from here? _

The instructor's punch connected with his nose, first thing broken during training, and rammed the child's body against the wall, before kicking him, without malice, there was never malice in instructor's action, out of the cell, for the daily washing. Kicks, punches, hits, they all came to him for training purposes, or for scolding, but without malice. There was never anger, rage, hatred: they were void punches, devoid of emotions. There was no laughing, no yelling in displeasure, even the snaps and bouts of Teacher were but monotone in voice: his warnings were without concern, care, or displeasure. He wasn't annoyed: he was just doing his job. The corridor's second to last door on the right side opened into a large pool of cold water, there was no warm water, it made one weak. Obviously since he was late, he was forcefully cleaned, usually he could get to clean himself, but since he was late, he had to be forcefully yanked by the hair, dropped inside like a mop to be cleaned, and then thrown out, to impact once more against a cold stone surface. His Dark brown eyes looked around for any sign of a towel, but there were none. He had been thrown inside still dressed, after all, the tunic for sleeping he had been given was now drenched in the cold water, and his skin was showing the goose bumps, while his teeth clattered against each other from the freezing sensation, another mistake, showing said emotions was another mistake.

**Instructor: **You cold?! A Chide knows no cold!

Yanked by his hair again, he was pulled, once more, towards the equipment room. He hurriedly took off his tunic, to swiftly dress, biting his lips when his cold finger stopped responding, but never the less managing to close all the laces and buttons of the mesh and kevlar training armor, before getting kicked in the back once more, to move, this time, towards the training grounds.

**Instructor:** I'll have you sweat till you're warm! Move it! A weapon has no need to be slow!

Another kick, and North sped up his pace, glad that for the brief two minutes of walk Teacher didn't kick him again. As they turned into the huge cement room there was South waiting for him in the white circle, her teacher tapping his foot and checking his watch. He only had South to talk to and train with, she had recently been assigned to his as his teammate. They would form one cell together, every since 3 months ago they had started doing everything together.

_**North: **But what was South? A boy was it? Or a girl, maybe? _

The hair was a bit long, shoulder length, a pale blond, nothing strange out of it, no redeeming features, all five years old looked the same with the same dead eyes, cold faces and lanky bodies, it didn't help they all had on and the same training armor. Hand to hand was the current session for them, the art of body blows and jabs, right hooks, fingers in the eyes, dirty fighting, all quick, effective, no flashing around, parading one's own strength. Keeping the secret of one's own skills until it was necessary to use them. This was South's second best subject, his first being edged weapons.

_**North: **She's going to tear me apart like always..._

The petite blonde motioned for North to come forward, hesitantly he threw a punch only for it to hit air and him slightly lose his balance. Something South capitalized on, quickly grabbing the still outstretched arm that he had forgot to withdraw and using his momentum against him sending them both to the floor with South ontop in a kill gesture.

**Instructor: **Recover and reset, point South!

He didn't even know if South's name was South, nor did South know his. But that's what they were told to call each other, South was South and North was North. Weapons training would come soon, melee weapon use, firearm use, explosive use, survive conditioning afterwards, to scavenge from seemingly impossible places, then first aid, and finally to wind down it was to the bland classrooms for lessons in the core subjects and languages. Everything needed to become the perfect weapon of someone called Uncle Sam. North was set straight as South sent him across the field with a swift jab, North decided to stay down and look up at the bright florescent lights of the building. He expected the instructors to come over and kick him for being worthless and lazy, but instead a small thin hand, much like his own extended itself down towards him. He took it and was hauled to his feet, it was South.

**South:** Keep your guard up at all times. I will not have you slowing me down.

The next moment something in North's exhausted overstuffed brain just clicked and the next thing he knew he was executing a hip thrown and pinning her to the ground by her arm that he still had in his grasp. He made the kill gesture and the teachers acknowledged him.

**Instructor: **Recover and reset, point North!

Hesitantly he released South and helped her recover. She had a slight smile on her face one that he knew he was matching.

**South:** I ate my words.. Very good.

The next cross knocked his lights out.

* * *

Slowly his body seemed to loose the warmth associated with his dream and he could feel the cold city air had worked its way into his bones as he had slept. A single ray of sunshine danced across his face.

_**North:** If the sun was out why am I cold? Is it morning? Where am I?_

Hesitantly North moved his arm to block out the sun's rays, his arm responded sluggishly and shook. Soon something wet dripped down from his arm and onto his face. Unable to see, because of the lack of light, the agent let a few drops land on his cracked lips. His throat burned, and his mouth was completely dry,as his tongue dipped into the substance collecting on his lower lip the rust like flavor was one he knew and was accustomed to. Blood, Blood, had completely soaked his right sleeve and judging by his cold right side, it was also there. Slowly flexing his injured arm and side sent him into a world of pain as his nerves seemed to jump awake and scream at his very being that he was injured. Finally his eye's adjusted to the barley lit room he was in and as North took a look around he figured out he was not in a room, but the sewer. The wounded soldier spied the source of the incoming light, a man hole was just slightly cracked, enough to show him the steps built into the cement passage. Wiggling his toes and rotating his ankles sent another spike of pain through his system but after awhile only a dull pain remained on his right side, the left however was completely fine.

_**North:** Yup that one's sprained, probably missed those steps..._

Turning to his best effort, the wounded BLACK operative could just make out a wall behind him, so after checking that all his limbs were attached he started his slow painful crawl backwards using his uninjured leg and left arm. Each slight movement sent a new dose of pain through his body as the wounds he didn't know about reopened and seeped fresh blood. His back was on fire or at least had been at one time. Finally after what seemed like years North reached the wall, after propping himself against it, the crippled weapon searched for some sort of light. He found it in the form of one of the twin handguns secured to his sides, this one was on his left, the deep, cold blue inscription bore the name North.

_**North:** I remember when I gave her this... _

* * *

**June 6, 2010 *8 years ago***

**Somewhere in the Vietnam**** Jungle**

Skimming and zipping over the high trees and low open fields of the battered and bloody vietnam jungle, a Huey would seem right at home if it where 30 years ago. Now in the year 2005, the Huey served as a reminder, The small black booted feet and the BDU green clad legs, belonging to a child, almost seemed as the mighty US were returning. This time with kids? Indeed the young North looked like a spitting image of an miniature american GI, that once fearlessly stormed the jungles from their winged chariots.

_**North:** _It's_ such a beautiful sight, the vast number of trees and open grasslands. To think, this was once a place of hell and death... To think even now, people like us have to come over here. Maybe this countries just bad..._

The young, now 10 year old soldier patted his new custom .338 Lapua AR30A1. The rifle itself the pinnacle of the PTO's weapons development team. Along with their new body armor, change in camouflage, and on his request 2 sets of Ghillies made from the foliage native to the area, things were going to go smooth this op. The specially designed and restored Huey bay lights flicked from red to orange signalling that the drop zone was nearing. Righting his dark green Beret baring the PTO black ops symbol, the child commando began to check over his clothing in preparation of there drop. Starting from his bottoms the boys's gaze checked over the glossy black combat boots to insure they were bloused correctly. Next were his BDU pants and belt, each were in working order and his drop leg holster was firmly secured to his leg and regulation pistol belt. The belt in and of itself was to be checked, each pouch searched for their individual contents, ranging from spare ammunition to a dark OD green satchel containing a regulation gas mask. Next came his BDU top and thrown over combat vest with camelBak, again each pocket was check and ammunition cartridges were put in their proper places.

**North: **Hey sis, we're nearing drop. Ready for a nice jog?

Over in the back cuddled up in both of their Rucksacks, was South. Over the past four years since they became each others consort, she had changed quite a bit just like him. She had gotten taller, she now passed him by a few good inches, they both had developed lean, toned muscles and due to the new meds they were both going through the final stages of puberty, something he was starting to hate. His hair was growing in places it shouldn't grow, like his face and, and... down there... His hair, on his head had changed too, going into an even dark shade of black and now ending to just above the eyebrows, he would have to cut it soon... South's hair on the other hand was now shorter than before, coming down to just above her eyes in the front and middle ear length in the back. She had also taken to highlighting parts of her pale blonde hair a deep crimson and wearing a horrendous black mask that covered everything below the middle nose. All of it was against regulation, but no one never said anything, there rep as the best couplet was enough for them to have a few privileges. His thoughts were interrupted as the bay light changed from orange to green, they would be touching down any moment.

**North:** South! South! Get up! Hand me my bag! Hurry up!

**South:** Hmmm? Shhhh Mr. Seal, were not the real arctic, thats just our cell name.

**North:** Hey quit dreaming it's time to drop!

**South: **Five more minutes...

**North:** But Sooouuth! We only have 30 seconds

**South:** 25 seconds then...

**North:** Noooooo

**South:** Agh fine you big baby! Here!

The next few moments were pure chaos, South chunked North his extremely heavy bag and coupled with the 13 pound rifle tied to his body, the additional weight sent him out the bay door hurtling down towards the ground below. South realizing her mistake lunged across the Chinook towards her falling comrade, catching him by his strap, his weight in addition to all of his gears weight, in addition to her own gear and body weight sent her hurdling with him out of the open bay doors. Luckily all this happened in the span of 23 seconds, thus the Chinook was only 2 meters off the ground leaving them in just a clump... With North at the bottom.. Face down. Picking up his face and spitting out half the earth North did his best to let South know he was stuck.

**North: **Get off me.

His plight was ignored.

**South:** Nope

The conniving she devil chose now to roll over and better situate herself, the action sent North's face back in the dirt. Or what he hoped was dirt. After spitting up the other half of the planet, it was time to be more forceful.

**North: **Now!

**South: **I'm quite comfy

**North: **6 seconds and your not getting your gift.

It took two for her to get off him and be set and ready to go, the other four were spent helping him and brushing loose grass of of him. Within the next minute the LZ was devoid of life, as the Arctic duo was already like ghosts amongst the already high number of ghosts in the dense jungle vegetation. Soon enough after only an hour South's already small patience was wearing thin, soon enough her voice was filling his comm link. Soon it was just too much, being the stickler for rules, North had never gone against protocol he left that for South, but this time, just this time, if he was going to last the 50 mile hike his Comm would accidentally "malfunction", he shut his Comm off and enjoyed the peace of the jungle. In retaliation due to his treatment towards her the next 4 and a half hours during their scheduled breaks it went something like this.

**Hour 2**

**South: **So whatcha get me?

**North:** You get it when we reach the GA

**South:** But that's almost 38 miles from here!

**North:** Better get a move on then, breaks over come on. Type 4 formation, double back on each other every mile..

**Hour 3**

**South: **Can I guess?

**North: **No.

**South: **Is it the color red?

**North: **I said you couldn't guess..

**South:** Is it sharp?

**North: **You can't guess.

**South:** Is it living?

**North:** Time to move, type 3 formation, stop every half mile and wait for me to catch up.

**Hour 4 **

**South: **Hey is your Comm working? It feels like i've been talking to myself this entire time.

**North:** That's because you have, mine must have short'ed or something. I'll change it later.

**South:** Kay! Sooo if you were blindfolded and you had to tell me what you got me but couldn't say the name what would you say?

**North:** Nothing. Nothing bad happens so wh-

**South:** No if you dont say it you'll be rapped by the Alpha thug.

**North:** I have you and i'm sure you could kill the Alpha thug.

**South:** Well yeah! I'm awesome!

**North:** Well there crisis adverted.

**South:** Well err.. ummm.. Nope he has beta thug minions.

**North:** Well if there Beta they can't be as strong as the Alpha, which means, you can still kill them...

**South:** But then they have there own Gamma thug minions so i have to fight all that!

**North:** You're not seeing the pattern here are you? Nevermind we're nearing enemy territory stay on my twelve.

That had to be the biggest mistake he made that day, due to her being so close every second of every minute was her trying to guess what it was until finally this happened.

**And a half**

**South: **You didn't get me clothes did you? I mean cause we both know I'm not much of a girly girl... But if you did that'd be cool... But you didn't right? I mean if it's a really pricy crimson dress then I would love you, but if its like a winter kit from walmart i may hurt you.. I hope you didn't get me cleaning supplies, cause I remember you said my equipment and weapons were in terrible condition... But you didn't right? Right? Hey you listening?

**North:** Yes I am in fact listening, I have been for the past half HOUR..

**South:** Oh good, just checking. Lets go back to the guessing game. Ummmm, errrrrr, is it a tool?

**North:** _Fuck it..._ Yes it is.

**South:** Is it crimson!

**North:** Yup.

**South:** What type of material is it composed of?

**North:** Silicom.

**South: **Is it a weapon?

**North:** No, exact opposite.

**South:** I give up..?

**North:** Oh finally I've been waiting from you to for like ever!

**South: **Really? What is it?

**North:** Giant red dildo.

**South: ...**

Suddenly North ran into something, stopping him from checking they're 6 and the surrounding area. Upon closer inspection the thing he ran into was none other than South who had stopped moving and was now crouched with her weapon scanning the underground just ahead.

**South:** Psst.

Hearing the call North hurried to his feet and continued his sweep of the rear area, slowly completing it he arrived at South's side, giving her a pat on the shoulder signaling his arrival he crouched to hear her words.

**North: **What's up? Contact?

The following tone were familiar, it was the same near silent, sweet tone she used when he did something terribly wrong.

**South:** You're close enough now that you can't run away. I know your faster but at this distance it wont matter so just give me my gift and no one gets hurt. And I swear if it's a dildo I'm going to cram it somewhere where the sun doesn't shine. Do I make myself clear?

**North:** South can w-

**South:** You have till I count to five.

North: Alright, alright, jeez relax will you? It's underneath the pair of handguns, give me those while your in there.

Turning around and squatting so she had elevation she began to remove the handguns and then her present. She tossed the twins to me as she ripped into the poorly wrapped gift. Meanwhile I slipped the Hi-cap magazines into the twin set of Five-sevens and counted down until she figured out the box was empty.

**_North: _**_3... 2... 1_

**_South:_**_ Hey what's the big deal you cheapskate!_

**North: **Relax. Here custom made, cost me every T point I earned.

Shocked she took the dark colored pistol into her hands and looked it over, the pitch black seemed even darker against her pale hands. Her thin finger traced over the blood red crosshairs on either side of the grips and settling on her name etched into the slide of the weapon in her favorite color. With all the skill of a practiced operative she hit the mag release and the magazine deposited into her waiting hand, she freed one of the rounds from its hold and gazed at it.

**South:** What round is this?

**North:** 5.7X28mm, it will pierce class three body armor with ease.

Slipping the mag back into its hollow, she handed it back to me.

**North:** This is yours..

**South:** No, you should have it. Pistols are more your thing.

**North:** Hey, thats why I bought two. Twins remember? Just like us I have one to match.

Tossing another identical pistol in her direction she caught it and began inspecting it. She studied the weapon and traced the cold blue that was my name on the barrel, before ramming a round into the chamber by using the slide. Taking the other one from my grasp she held them side by side and smiled.

**South: **Okay but I want this one.

**North:** _The hell red's her favorite color... _That's fine with me but why?

**South:** This way we alway have a piece of each other..

Shaking my head, I searched through my bag until I found the spare pistol rig I brought for her. She went on talking as I secured the rig to her torso and belt, when it was in place she put my handgun in it's confines and began to retrieve her gear. As I finished she gave an excited yelp before forcing me to turn around, and blindfolding me. I could feel her unfastening my belt and playing with my back rig, when she stopped I felt her untie the blindfold and step back, waiting for my response. Two small curved blades much like the one's south wore now hung horizontally across my belt, withdrawing one the black blade had superb craftsmanship. Putting it back, I rightened myself and looked to South, who was now holding one of her all black masks.

**South:** I was thinking, since we already match why not go a bit farther?

**North:** You know how I feel about braking regs..

**South:** Teachers pet.

* * *

**Present**

_**North: **Why am I carrying her weapon?_

With his shaky and slightly bloody hands, he activated the light piercing through the darkness. The sudden light sent all the creepy crawlies scattering for cover and he realized what a dump he was in.. Like a literal dump he was in a sewer system!

_**North: **AH FUCK! I'm going to get Lockjaw and I don't even remember what the hell happened, this is going to be her fault!_

Then there it was, movement, just beyond the water,

_**North:** What is that? __Is that am individual! Hell yesh! Why is he wearing business casual down here? You know what fuck it I don't give a damn!_

**North:** Yo buddy, come here! I'm in a bit of a bind can you help me?

The man on the opposite side of the water perked up, but after no immediate noise went back to the wall.

**North: **Buddy! Hey you!

The man perked up again and this time turned around.

**North:** Yeah! You! With the tie! Come here!

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! I can fix something if I don't know if its broken or not...**


End file.
